RWBY ALTR
by Crescent777
Summary: [INSPIRED FROM TOKUSATSU (Japanese superhero type series)] The story's about the adventures of team RWBY & JNR with an extraordinary hero called "Celestial Knight Drake". Disclaimer: i do not own RWBY or Tokusatsu,they're belong to the people who create them. Also i'm very sorry if my grammars are messed up cuz English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 0

**Note: the story was set in an alternative universe... Or at least that's what i called it because it's not too different with the origin one, the "Fall of Beacon" incident still happen. But at the moment when Vol.5 ended, things will took the different turn. That's all i want to say so the readers won't be confused, enjoy!**

**Chapter 0**

It was a peaceful night at a small town, somewhere in Vacuo, a traveler who just set his foot here not too long decide to step in a saloon, his appearance was not so special because he was all covered in an old,torn hooded coat.

Everything inside the saloon was pretty normal so far, from a group of drunkers just singing and fooling around to the harlots buying some fun for their customer. As the stranger walk to the bar, the barman comes to him.

"Howdy partner, you don't look like you're from around here aren't you?" - the barman asked.

"Yup, im just a traveler, wandering here and there, im so glad i was able to find this town" - the traveler said.

"Oh, was a glass of whiskey enough to satisfied your tired body ?" - the barman smile.

"Yeah, would do." - the traveler replied.

As soon as he finished his glass of wine, a harlot approached him.

"Hello there handsome~ you must be far away from home. I hope you don't mind but i do realize you are armed, Huntsman?" - the harlot asked.

"Yup." The traveler replied as he turned his head to her.

"You don't look like a pro, but ...you sure got a nice body there, care to spend a night in here?" - the harlot said with a seductive voice as she put his finger on the traveler chin.

"...actually.. I came here cuz i got business to attend to. I was looking for this guy." - the traveler pulled out a wanted warrant. In the warrant was a picture of a mid 30 man who has a messy hair, scar in his left eye and bushy beard. On top of his face was his so called nickname "Jackal The Kid ". On below was the reward for those who able to capture or kill him, which was 5.000 Lien.

"Rumor said that he was somewhere in this town, so if you had.." - The traveler said.

"Oh, he did come here before..but...im afraid he's a hard to find, handsome" - the harlot said playfully.

"Then...do you had any clue, if you do then please. I need to know!" The traveler desperately beg as he didn't realized there was a painting picture of a hunter behind him. But unfortunately, the hunter in the picture was... a real deal as he aim his shotgun carefully at the traveler back.

"Im afraid that can't do honey, cuz the thing you want to know... Will be the last thing you ever known." - the harlot said threatfully.

And then..

*BANG!*

A loud noise echoed. It's a gunfire! Luckily the traveler know there was something fishy, he was able to dodge the gunshot so it killed the harlot who stand right in front of him. The traveler took the oppoturnity to grab the hunter shotgun barrel , pulled him down and knock him out with a fist to his face.

Soon there is 2 man rushing over him, the traveler throw his coat right at them. As they struggle to get the coat of their faces, he kick them in the legs with a 180 degree kick cause them fell to the floor. The rest was on their guards now, some of them were armed with revolvers.

"You.." - One of them said.

This times his true appearance was finally reveal, he has a long, spikey, brunette hair which the bang of his hair cover the right half of his face. He wears a navy blue t-shirt which almost looks like it didn't fitted his buff (not too buff) physique, a dark-earth trousers and a pair of black leather boots. His left hand was wrapped with bandage while his right hand wore a 3 fingerless glove.

"Who the hell are you?!" - one of the hooligans asked fiercefully.

"Me? Hehe.. The name's Akira Artemus, but you can call me.. Ace." - The man now named Ace introduce himself.

"You... You're the one who put Milton brothers behind the cage !" - one of the hooligans exclaimed.

"Yup, now if you don't wanna end up like them. Then you better tell me where's Jackal" - Ace said as he cracked his fist.

"Get him!" - One of the hooligans shouted as 3 of them coming right at him. He kick them off their feet with an aerial 180 degree kick and rushing to the one has a revolver, the hooligan try to shoot Ace but none of them were able to hit Ace since he was able to dodge them, Ace disarm the hooligan by snatch his gun and break it apart like a wood matches. The hooligan know that he stand zero chance to him, he decided to run but before he could take a first step out of there he got uppercut by Ace so bad he fly away and crash into the table. The next one charge at him but only to get multiple punch (Ip man style) in the chest then the face til he had no chance to get up.

Ace turn back to see another hooligan about to shoot him, but he kick the nearby bottle at him to throw off his aim, as the hooligan got hit by the bottle, he accidentally pulled the trigger makes his bullet fly to the chandelier and cause it to fall right where Ace was. But Ace flip dodge away from there so the chandelier only collapse into the nearby hooligan. Ace rush up to the gunman before he got his conscious back and drop kick at his face so bad he fly outside of the saloon.

"C..Crap... Let's ditch!" - one of the hooligans said as everyone in the saloon run away as if there was no tomorrow. Only one of the injured hooligan was struggle to get away but Ace grab him by the head and slam on the table.

"Last chance, where...is...Jackal?!" Ace threaten the hooligan. And suddenly...

"Im right here faggot!" A voice came out of nowhere, Ace turn back to see a man who wore in a fancy white suit with gold necklaces all over his neck. Ace seen this so he let the hooligan go and pulled out the wanted warrant to check again.

"Hmm,it is you...only different is you shaved your beard. Now you better get down here and come with me...unless you wanna do this the hard way." - Ace threaten Jackal.

"Hahaha..Do you really think you can get me? Have you even thinking how many died trying for that?! Hahahaha! Show him what i meant Steve!" - Jackal order the barman. He pulled the lever down and suddenly the floor underneath the bar just open and the next thing Ace know that he hear a monstrous growl. And underneath the floor was.. a Minotaur Grimm got chained up all over.

"Magnificent! Is it not! Of course it cost me a few of my henchman to caught this ferocious beast alive!" Jackal said as he pulled out a revolver and shoot the lock which release the Grimm, Ace know this'll be a tough fight.

"He's all your! Kill him! Crush him! Anyway you like it to be!" - Jackal boasted,the Grimm now let out a fierce roar as it rush toward Ace and swung it 2 fists against the floor, Ace was able to dodge it but he realize the Grimm was so close to him now, he punch it in the face multiple time but only the result his hand getting hurt.

"Damn! What a thick face you have!" - Ace joked and got whacked by the Grimm so bad he flew away to the left, as he tried to standing up, the Grimm attack him with another 2 fists smash. He tried to block but fail, the attack so strong it sent him right through the floor.

"Gahahaha! You see! You might have a brave heart but you still don't have what it takes to defeat it!" Jackal laughed. As for the Grimm, seen that it opponent has down it turn away, suddenly there was a shining light bright underneath the hole. This caught it attention so it approach slowly to the hole it makes, only to get uppercut by a mysterious figure.

"What the?!" Jackal surprise. The mysterious figure was no longer Ace, it was some sort of humanoid with a Dragon Themed armor covered from head to toe.

"Whenever there's chaos,there will be rising! Celestial Knight-Drake!" - the humanoid now known as Drake said as he strike a pose. This make Jackal really pissed the hell off.

"Why don't you take the crap out of him?!" He shouted at the Grimm as it now rushing toward Drake. It threw a strike, Drake dodge it simply like no matters. Another strike incoming,he dodge it again and punch the Grimm in the face. Then he use a technique that blow both the Grimm and Jackal socks off, he clone himself into 5 of him and attack rush at the Grimm. The Grimm didn't even had time to strike back, and once it has it conscious back, Drake and his clone double kick it in the stomach makes it crash into the wall.

"I...have found a resolution for my revolution!" Drake shout as he put his hand together to build some sort of energy ball made of wind, the energy ball soon grow bigger and bigger as the Grimm getting up from the crash. The Grimm roar again and rushing to him but Drake shoot the energy ball right at him, soon the ball turn into a wind made drill once it hit the Grimm in contact and when it pierced, a head of a dragon came out of its back. The Grimm fall down and before it can growl.

*KABOOM!*

It got exploded, and the explosion was so big it turn the saloon into a total mess, Drake now turn back into Ace again.

"Sorry for the saloon, barman. Now, where did Jackal go?" Ace wondering. Somehow Jackal was able to pick himself up and trying to run as fast as he can.

He thought - "This is insane! I never thought i'll face anything like him! Right now i must leave this place and stay lo..OOF!" But before he able to getaway,someone kick him in the nuts.

"Nice timing sis" Ace said as he able to catch up to Jackal, and standing next to Jackal was a group of two female and one male who was a Faunus since his tiger tail can be seen.

The first girl has pink long hair and wearing a doctor/nurse theme outfit with a medic hat and wore a pair of white sneakers name Lucia Artemus, the second girl who was a bit taller wear a green leather jacket, a leather short top, a dark green leather pants, and has a light blonde ponytail style hair name Tatyana Evergreen, and the tiger faunus tan skin male who has an orange spiky hair and has a street punk outfit name Ramirez Fernandez. Together with Ace,they're team ALTR(alter).

"Well, you did tell us to do the watch out in case he try to escape, so we did" Lucia said as she step on Jackal who still look painful after the nut shot.

"Hmm, he do look more ugly in the warrant than real life" she said as she look at the wanted warrant, then all member of team ALTR look at Jackal with a glance that give him a chill.

"C..C'mon now, if i pay you more than the bounty had to offer then..will you let me go?" - Jackal plead.

"Hmm,maybe... But unfortunately for you. We're not that type of person that you can bribe." Ace replied then stomp Jackal in the face.

A few times later, in Kuo Kana,Menagerie(Blake hometown). Somehow team ALTR was able to reunite to their dearest teacher and mentor, Qrow Branwen.

"I've never though there will be a day we met you, master Qrow." - Ace said

"Same here, it's been a few years since the last time i saw you. Now i almost didn't recognize you. Hell,i thought i was drunk for sure" - Qrow said as he drink his booze flask.

"Hehehe,you still haven't change,master" - Ace chuckled

"Oh, but you do. You being more...heart open now, what happen to the cold face Ace i knew all along?" Qrow teased Ace, Ace looked down on his wings heart shaped crystal necklace and hold it.

"Well, i just realized i can't make any friend if i keep that face that's all." - Ace smiled.

"Oh, you said that both of your niece was also here, so where are they? - Ace asked

"They're going with their teammate and team JNR, they should be.. Then all of sudden.

***Tweet Tweet*** a red robot bird flying in the room then land on Ace palm.

"What's wrong Helios? You found something?" - Ace asked

***Tweet Tweet* **then Helios use it eyes to show a holographic screen, in the screen was team RWBY struggling against the bunch of Grimm.

"Wait..is that.." - Ace about to said but then got interrupted by Qrow.

"They're in trouble!" - Qrow said as he getting up.

"No master! Leave this to me! I promise i'll bring them home safety." Ace said then he rush outside, Qrow feel something weird so he decide to follow. When Ace finally outside, he took out a weird orb like object that has a blue crystal dragon face in the middle of it.

"Zhao, are you ready?" - Ace asked the orb.

"Yeah, let's do it!" - the orb somehow replied. Suddenly a bracelet appear in his right hand, he activate the orb and a dragon came out of the orb. Then he attach the orb in the bracelet, then he move his arms into an x shape form then raise his right arm that has a bracelet to the sky, the dragon turn into armor plate and attach to him!

"Armorize!" Ace said as soon as he got covered in armor and finish his transformation, he's now known as Drake. Then he hopped into his chopper motorcycle and for some reason, the bike starting to alter it shape and turned into an dragon themed motorcycle.

"Lead the way,Helios!" - Drake said as he revs up the engine then finally take off.

"Well, i guess i am drunk" - Qrow saying as he look at his flask. As for Drake, he was making his way to team RWBY place by riding to the hill then jump out of the cliff.

END.


	2. Chapter 1: The man named Ace PT1

**Chapter 1: The man named Ace**

In a forest lied somewhere in Menagerie, everything was all calm and quiet but suddenly a sound of gunfire echoed. It was team RWBY, they were fighting against the numerous of Grimm. They didn't expect this, they were just decide go for a walk with team JNR in the forest since they need a rest after what happen earlier when they're able to protected the Relic of Knowledge out of Cinder's hand. But now they're get ambushed by the Grimm and got seperated from team JNR. Ruby use her Crescent Rose to fire at the group of Grimms, then switch into scythe mode then dash into the others and slice them off. But when Ruby was firing at the other one and switch to her left, something terribly wrong happened, her Crescent Rose was jammed on her.

"No no no! Not now!" - Ruby exclaimed while trying to unjam her weapon, but a Grimm rush in and knock Ruby out which causing her Crescent Rose fall out of her hand. Ruby sister,Yang saw it but was too late, the Grimm move it hand up as Ruby lied there defenseless.

"No!" Yang exclaimed as she rush to Ruby and then... Yang stand there blankly, but Ruby was fine somehow, she open her eyes to saw the Grimm was standing there until it collapsed. Turns out it got stabbed from behind by a sword that has a dragon handguard and pattern.

"You ok there,little red riding hood?" A voice exclaimed. Ruby turn around to see a humanoid that has Dragon-theme armor covered from head to toe and he was get down from his bike which was also Dragon-theme. The humanoid get closer to Ruby then pull her up.

"Your weapon was pretty dope. But like any weapons, you should take care of it more often, you're lucky i was in neighborhood." - The humanoid said, then he saw two members of team RWBY trying to fight against the Grimms.

"I'll handle this." - The humanoid raise his hand,then his sword which was still on the dead Grimm come straight back to his hand, he passing over Yang as he rush over the group of Grimm which a white-haired huntress had to deal with. He dash through the group of Grimm with a break neck speed, then all of the Grimm got decapitated in a flash. The white-haired huntress seeing that got so surprised she stood there blankly, the humanoid just response to her with a thumbs up then rushing over the other group of Grimm, but the one who deals with them was a cat Faunus huntress.

"Mind if i join this dance?" The humanoid jump over the huntress head as he slice one of the Grimm in half then charge into the rest of them. The faunus huntress seeing that these Grimm was no longer a problem so she comeback to see if her teammates are okay.

"Ruby, you ok?" - The cat faunus asked.

"I'm good Blake, thanks to that...guy" - Ruby said.

"Weiss, was that one of your bodyguards?" - Yang asked.

"No, he didn't look like he from Atlas military. Plus he looks more antique than modern." - The white-haired huntress replied.

"Woah~" - Ruby admired then pull out her scroll to record the humanoid.

As for the humanoid, he kick the Grimm straight in the face then give the other a 180 degree kick in the chest cause it to fly away, then another one rush to him but he used his blade stab through it jaw. Then he slash the Grimm that was coming for him, but his slash was too fast makes the Grimm lose it head and torso, the humanoid turn to his right to see there's only one last Grimm.

"I.. have found a resolution for my revolution!" - the humanoid exclaimed as he put his hand together to build a wind-made energy ball. The Grimm growl then rush to him but ...

"Cyclonium-Strike!" - the humanoid shot the energy ball, the energy ball turns to a drill shape once it hit the Grimm in contact, a dragon head pierce through the Grimm and...

*KABOOM!*

The Grimm explode in midair makes team RWBY cover themself from the explosion.

"Revolution... Triumph." - the humanoid said, then all of sudden his bike automatically drive to him. But when he finally get on his bike...

"Wait!" - Ruby exclaimed as she and her team comes to him.

"W..what's your name?" - Ruby asked.

"...Drake, Celestial Knight Drake." - the humanoid replied.

"Ruby... Ruby Rose" - Ruby smiled.

"You know.. You can keep that footage for now." - the humanoid said as he point his finger to Ruby hand that holding the scroll, this make Ruby surprise cuz she didn't think he known that she recorded him the whole time.

"Because i had a feeling... We might meet again." - the humanoid said then drove away, leaving the team speechless. Then suddenly...

"Ruby! Guys!" The team turn back to see Jaune Arc, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie coming for them.

"Jaune!" - Ruby exclaimed as Jaune stop to catch his breath.

"Man, we thought we lost you for sure." - Jaune said.

"And looks like you guys handle them all without our assist too!" - Nora said.

"Actually... About that..." Ruby said as all of her team looking at each other.

On the way home team RWBY explain that they were saved by a humanoid call himself Drake, Ruby show them the footage.

"No freaking way, is that real?!" - Jaune excitingly exclaimed.

"Well, we all there so yes, it is." - Weiss said.

"Do you think he's a good guy?" - Ren asked.

"He saved my life, what makes you think he's not?" - Ruby asked Ren.

"Remember those guys we fight in Haven? i got a feeling he's probably one of them." - Ren explained.

"Well, we exchange our name and he didn't looks like he's angry or something" - Ruby said.

"Maybe, or maybe he wait til you are only by yourself and.." - Nora said as she doing the throat cutting sign.

"Let's come back and ask your uncle, maybe he knows a thing or two about this guy we just met." - Blake demand.

"Yeah, good point Blake." - Ruby replied. As they all came back to Blake house, Blake spotted something weird as soon as she get inside.

"Hey, do we have a guests for today or something?" - Blake asked, which make the others wonder.

"Look at that." - Blake point to the bunch of shoes, there is 4 pair of shoes which she didn't realize whose. Then they heard laughing noise that came from the living room, Blake makes the"shh" sound to tell the others to quiet as she sneakily walk to the room, the others decide to follow her lead. As they finally reach to the living room door, Blake put her ear closer to the door so she can hear clearer. She realized that beside her parents, Sun, Ilia, Oscar and Qrow voice. The others voices are completely unfamiliar, then suddenly...

"Shh!" A noise came from inside which make Blake wondering if any one of them has spotted her, and she was right. The door suddenly collapsed at Blake makes the others surprise, they come closer to see the person on the now-break door was an early 20 man, he get up and see them with a cold glance then suddenly...

"Oh, it just you guys! Sorry bout that, i thought it was the rebellion White fangs or..uh..something..hehehe.." - the man laugh.

"Umm, do we know you?" - Yang asked.

"Well no..but master told me about you guys, especially you and your li'l sister." - the man replied.

"Ahem!" -Ghira (Blake father) clear his throat.

"Is something wrong, mr Belladonna ?" - the man asked.

"In case you don't know, you're stepping on my daughter." - Ghira replied. This makes the man look down on his feet, as soon as he saw a hand twitching under the broken door...

"GAAAHH! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" - the man freaked out. It took a few moments later, Blake was absolutely fine but she got a bandage on her forehead.

"Everyone, i want to introducing you my former students." - Qrow said.

"F-Former Students?!" - team RWBY and JNR exclaimed.

"The man who uh.. mistakely attack Blake was my favorite students, his name is Akira Artemus." - Qrow introduce.

"Hi, you can call me Ace!" - Ace greet.

"The pink-haired nurse girl here was Akira elder sister, her name is Lucia Artemus."

"Hiya, i'm Lucia. But you can call me Lucy!" - Lucia winked.

"Wow, they really are sibling!" - Ruby thought.

"And this silent archer girl here is Tatyana Evergreen."

"...Just Tanya would do..." - Tanya calmly replied.

"So she is the woman of few words" - Ruby, Jaune and Weiss thought.

"And this cool looking dude right here is my least favorite student, Ramirez Fernandez."

"S'up, you can call me Raul." - Raul replied.

"Gah! A faunus street punk?! And a tiger faunus as well!" - RWBY and JNR blankly thought.

"Together, we are team ALTR(alter)" - team ALTR said.

"Woooh~✨" - Ruby impressed.

"ALTR huh? Then that means Ace the leader i supposed" - Weiss said.

"Yup, He is." - Lucy, Tanya and Raul nod at the same time.

"A fitting leader with a fitting nickname." - Jaune said.

"Artemus huh? Hmm... I think i hear it somewhere before..." - Ruby thought and then...

"*Gasp!* you are Speed Devil!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh oum no..." - Ace groan.

"Huh? Speed Devil? Is that the champion of the Vytal tournament few years ago?!" - Yang asked.

"Yes! He's not just known because of his speed and his appearance of a devil. But he also very well-known in Signal, because he use to study there before attended to Beacon!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"Um..R..Ruby.. Can you..." - Ace stuttered.

"But he and his team are suddenly disappeared after the tournament, there's rumor that they are dead while doing a mission. But no! They still live and they.." - Ruby keep on saying until...

"STOP!" - Ace shouted. This surprise them, what makes him hate his past so much?


	3. Chapter 1: The man named Ace PT2

"What? Did i said something wrong?" - Ruby asked.

"Just... It just not worth mentioning." - Ace said.

"Why? What happen?" - Yang asked.

"... On the final round of the tournament, i was only lucky cuz my opponent was careless. But i know that the lady luck only have my back once, so we all going on a training trip after the tournament is over." - Ace explained.

"And how long did you guys train?" - Weiss asked, Ace show three fingers.

"Three months? It's quite lo..." - Weiss said but...

"Actually it's three years." - Ace explained. This cause RWBY and JNR jawdropped.

"Thr...three..years?" - Ruby ask shakingly.

"Are you guys even human?" - Jaune also do the same as Ruby.

"It might sound unbelievable but it's true alright." - Lucia said.

"We want to improve ourself so stuff like that won't happen again." - Ace said.

"Yeah but why need to be ashamed? It's not like you're cheating or something." - Ruby said.

"I..uh.." - Ace said falteringly.

"She's right, being winning is good and all. But as long as you fight with your own strenght then there's nothing to be ashamed about." - Blake said.

"... Thanks guys, really appreciate it." - Ace smile make RWBY and JNR smile as well.

"So..uh... I know it's not polite to ask this but uh... Can we see your weapons?" - Ruby ask team ALTR, and they were agree. Lucia go first, her weapon was an AR like sniper rifle that can turn to a giant axe.

"It looks like my Crescent Rose, only different is mine was a scythe while your was an axe." - Ruby complimented.

"That's not all, i also got a secondary weapon." - Lucia said as she pulled out her secondary weapon. It was a pair of pistols, both have compensator mount and extended mag.

"A pair of handguns?" - Weiss asked.

"Yeah i know it looks bored but they're quite handy..." Lucia said as she twirling her handguns. "For close encounters."

Next was Tanya, her weapon is a bow that can turn into a side-handle blade, as for the arrow she use Dust. Her secondary weapon was a wrist-blade (not assassin creed ok). Raul weapon was a bazooka that can turn to a kanabo (spiked club), his backup weapon was a pair or wolverine-like knuckle brass. Only Ace is didn't show his weapon yet.

"It's your turn Ace, what's wrong?" - Ruby asked.

"I don't know about this but..i don't think you're gonna like mine." - Ace explained which earned a words from RWBY and JNR like "Oh come on,show us already." or "Don't keep it to yourself.", etc...

"Alright alright fine, i'll show my weapon ok." - Ace finally give up, he raised his hand then suddenly a rectangle suitcase appear in his hand.

"Wait, don't tell me that's your weapon." - Weiss said as she hopping she was wrong.

"Of course not, my weapon is what lies inside." - Ace said then give the suitcase a shake, reveal an o-katana (longer ver of the katana) inside of it. He grab the sword then slowly unsheath the sword from the scabbard, the sword's blade part has a black color with jade-green color waves pattern.

"Ooohh! Now that's a katana!" - Ruby gleeing.

"Not bad." - Jaune said.

"Everyone, in my hand here is my weapon. I named it..."Yosomaru" - Ace said.

"Yosomaru? As in... Elemental cutter?" - Blake asked.

"Excatly! The blade of this sword can absorb any nature element and the element it absorbed makes the blade more powerful, that's why i named it like that. So.. Who wanna feel it weight?" - Ace said.

"Oh! I do! I do!" - Ruby childishly replied. Ace then hand the blade to Ruby, as she observe it...

"Wait.. This sword was...weird." - Ruby said which make WBY and JNR wondering.

"Look at this, the sharp-edge was reversed!" - Ruby exclaimed which makes the others (except ALTR) surprise, especially Blake.

"Let me see it Ruby." - Blake said. Ruby give Blake the sword.

"..! It's true! The sharp edge was lied behind the blade while it was supposed to lied in front of the blade!" - Blake exclaimed.

"Well, that's what make it special, you can never find a sword like this anywhere in Remnant." Ace said then asked Blake if he can have his sword back.

"This sword here...it can slay anything without mercy, anything! Except human being, and when i said human being... I mean including Faunus as well." - Ace said.

"You...also not discriminate the Faunus?" - Blake asked, she knows there's a hunters team that had at least one Faunus among them. But she didn't think there's still someone out there that not discriminating Faunus and this guy is one of them.

"Of course, you read...you are human, you speak...you are human, you can feel...you ARE human as well, it just simple. Beside, Ladies and gentleman. I had one in my team as you can see." - Ace said with a mocking-gentleman voice.

"HEY! Watch your mouth Jackass!" - Raul angrily said.

"Sorry buddy, since when the truth didn't hurt?" - Ace said jokingly which cause RWY and JNR snickered. Blake thought the joke kinda bad at some point, but she know he didn't mean it and giggled. Then suddenly...

***Tweet Tweet* **Helios flying in which make the others surprised, then it landed on Ace palm.

"What in the world was that?" - Weiss asked.

"This? This li'l guy here is Helios. He's our eyes in the sky, he might got something for us." - Ace said as Helios show the holographic screen through it eyes. In the screen was a Faunus village got attack by the Grimm.

"Is tha..." - Ruby said.

"No..." - Blake worried.

"Looks pretty bad." - Qrow said. Ace said nothing but his face already tell that he gonna do something, he and his team rushed outside, RWBY and JNR decide to follow them. Once they're outside, Helios show the map to the attacked village.

"The village is about 3 miles from here." - Ace said.

"It's too far! By the time we get there, they all done for!" - Blake said.

"Well no one said we get there on foot now are we?" - Ace said as he and his teammate pulled out a palm-size motorbike and put them on the ground.

"Guys c'mon, what are you even think what's gonn.." Yang said as team ALTR just calmly press their scroll. Suddenly, the tiny bike turn into a regular-sized bike. Ace's bike was a chopper type, Lucia was a super-scooter type, Tanya was a sportbike type and Raul was a supermoto type. The whole team get on their bike, attach their scroll through a slot like an ignition key, press the ignition switch and revs up the engine.

"Hop on." - Ace said as he throw a helmet to Ruby. She sit behind Ace, Jaune sit behind Lucia, Ren sit behind Tanya and Nora sit behind Raul.

"Everyone ready?" - Ace said through his helmet.

"Check!" Lucia, Tanya and Raul reported.

"WAIT!" They all turn around to see Yang was dragging her bike named Bumblebee then tell Blake to hop on.

"Are you expecting me to going on foot?" - Yang said.

"Wh.. What about me?!" - Weiss exclaimed.

"We all booked up so... You can sit up front if you want, i still got some space here." - Ace suggest Weiss if she want to sit in front of him.

"*Sigh* i guess i had no choice then..." And she did. Once they all ready, team ALTR revs up the engine for a bit and...

"Here we go!" - Ace said as he step on the gear lever, twist the throttle grip and he drove off, soon the others follow him as well. Meanwhile inside Belladonna house...

"You think they're gonna be ok?" - Oscar asked.

"Knowing my students, they'll be just fine." - Qrow said as he drinking his flask.

**Golden time lover - Sukima Switch (Cover by Studio Yuraki) **p.s: don't banned me plz.

**(Instrumental)**

The scene starts with Ace sitting under the tree, he raise his hand as if he try to calling someone, then the title appear: RWBY ALTR

**(I can't concetrate and my body just doesn't seem to listen to me. Couldn't stop the shaking but i tried my best just to hold on)** At closer view Ace looks like he was in the middle of his dream but soon snap out of it then angrily slam his fist to the ground.

**(No light is shining my way, or luck that'll sway my chance of defeat. So i told myself "I've got to go for it" til i finally moved on) **When Ace finally pick himself up, he look to his right to see an army of Grimm was ready to kill him but he still looks like he ready to kick their butt. As member of his team appear beside him, he rushed up to the Grimms, then the scene just rapidly change between what happen before and during the Fall of Beacon with Ace tried to beat the Grimm and got his butt kick at the same time.

**(Now the situation is looking grim, but i will not let myself run. I can't predict how it's gonna end but i've got to be brave) **we see a woman standing on top of a pile of ashes, the woman has an ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes reveal a charming yet menace grin. Then the scene change to Ruby who walks on her path to the unknown.

**(Rely on instinct alone, and watch my opponent - wait til their open. If i win, i still need my pride 'cause whether we taste the embrace of a triumph, or just the bitterness of another defeat) **the scene now focus on Qrow who was surrounded by fire then he look to the sky as if he know a threats could happen at any moment when a pair of jet black sclerae eyes can be visible. The scene then change to a Beowulf open it mouth but only to get blocked by the hands of Celestial Knight Drake. Then we see a black bowler hat which was used to belong to Roman Torchwick now owned by a pink and half-brown haired woman as she wear it and disappear to the darkness.

**(They're both one and the same, each one a thread of fate) **the scene show a dragon face orb, the orb turn around as some characters appear: Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune and Oscar then the bad guys: Tyrian, Adam and finally Salem.

**(I wanna be strong enough to control!) **Suddenly a hand come out and grab the orb as the light leaked out and everything turn white.

**(This is my "Golden time" - Seize it with these hands of mine) **the scene show Weiss sister: Winter with her usual serious pose and Penny with her "salutation" pose. Then it change to Ironwood who on top of the tank gives a firing order, the tank cannon fired.

**(Armed with this poker face, i will fight until i faded away, and succumbed to a world of illusion) **when the smoke is faded, we saw Ironwood was leading an army of Atlesian soldiers and robots, then the scene switch to Weiss father sitting in his desk with a wistful face. Then we see those who follows Salem fall into the abyss as if they were only a pawn of her, the scene change to Ace standing in a blank white world, suddenly a mysterious woman appeared behind him with her back turned. Ace and the woman turn their head to see each other, the woman was covered by shadow but the only thing that wasn't covered was her pair of true sapphire color eyes. Ace was going for her but got dragged by a bunch of hand as the door was closing on him, but he able to hold the door before it closed and struggle to open it.

**(Stuck in a pressure game, it won't end til i escape) **Ruby was using her Semblance to dodging and counter the enemy attack as Weiss, Blake and Yang appeared. The scene then change to Ace who was floating as if he was underwater.

**(See the white borderline - I will find my glory behind it, but how many times do we have to go through this?) **the scene return where Ace was trying to open the door. He transform to Drake then finally able to get through, he keep running to the mysterious woman despite all the hands were trying to stop him, he raised his hand to the woman and suddenly everything turns blurry. When Ace wake up, he realize he not just raise his hand to no one, but he also return to where it all begins. He was going to slam the ground but something in his mind tell him not to, he put his fist down.

**(Tell me what are you afraid of losing?) **then he cry with his right hand cover his eyes, then we see the wings heart shaped crystal necklace he was wearing as he keep crying. (Song end)


	4. Chapter 2: Enter The Hero PT1

**Chapter 2: Enter The Hero **

RWBY,JNR and ALTR was on their way to the village. But during half way Ruby suddenly realized something.

"Oh yeah i forgot! Ace, have you ever heard of the man named Celestial Knight Drake?" - Ruby asked.

"I do, why?" - Ace asked.

"Well, we were saved by him when we were struggling against the Grimm in the woods. But to be honest, we don't know anything about him. So we kinda wondering what type of person he is." - Ruby said.

"Neither do i. But according to the rumors, he is some kind of like.. silence hero. Whenever there's danger, he always there." - Ace said and then thought "That was actually a lie, you'll see later."

"The people who were saved by him said that he appeared like a storm and then disappear like a breeze." - Ace flattered.

"Wooh~✨" - Ruby impressed.

"Anyway, we almost there. All of you, ready your weapon!" - Ace said.

"You ready mr knight in the shining armor?" - Lucia asked.

"Ready when you are." - Jaune replied as he wield his Crocea Mors.

"Prepare yourself." - Tanya said.

"Always." - Ren said as he take out his Stormflower.

"Ready to break their legs, tiger?" - Nora asked.

"I was more bone breaking person myself, but breaking legs? fine by me" - Raul smirked.

In the village, the Grimms rampaging cause the villagers ran for their life. As the chaos keep on going, something has caught the attention of a Grimm. A baby somehow slipped out of it mother hand was crying loudly on the floor as the Grimm carefully approach it prey.

"My baby! Somebody save him,please!" - the mother pleaded as the Grimm was approach to her child. But at the moment it decide to attack the baby, Ace dash right in and hit the Grimm with a wheelie to it face. Ruby get down from Ace bike, quickly grab the baby and coming to the mother.

"Take him and hide!" - Ruby said as she handed the baby. At that time, Lucia turn her bike and hit the brake so hard Jaune flew out of her bike.

"Hey! I thought you were a doctor!" - Jaune said as he rub the back of his head without realize a Grimm was behind him. ***BANG!*** Luckily Lucia kill it with her sniper rifle before it could get him.

"Your welcome." - Lucia said.

Tanya pulled a 360 degree front wheelie as Ren use his Stormflower to shoot the Grimms. Raul drive full speed then make a sudden stop which sent Nora fly toward to the Grimm, Nora then use her Magnhild to sent the Grimm flying.

"CHARGE!" - Lucia exclaimed as she pull out her pair of pistols and firing at the Grimms. Ruby use Crescent Rose to provide cover fire then switch to scythe mode then rush to another group of Grimms. Blake was using her Semblance to dodge the Grimm attack, then the Grimm got killed by Tanya dust arrow. Nora was giving the group of Grimms a beating while Raul was dealing with the others. Ace use his sword slash the Grimm in half and then slash the other, then he take out a small piece of red dust crystal and rasp on the blade part. The blade turn into a fireblade which make the blunt edge of the sword sharper, then he dash through the group of Grimms. Then he slowly sheathed his sword which cause the Grimms turn to ashes.

"There's too many of them!" - Jaune exclaimed as he decapitated a Grimm.

"... Alright, here goes nothing!" - Ace thought and then call for Raul.

"Hey! It's time!" - Ace said which earned a nod from Raul. Raul then patting Tanya shoulder.

"It's time." - Raul said then also earned a nod from her. Both Raul and Tanya come to Ruby and Weiss, grab their hand and drag them along. Lucia saw that so she grab Nora hand and run, then she come to call Jaune to hide, but Jaune didn't know what she mean so she crash into him and then carry him one handed. Yang and the others see that decide to tag along despite they don't know what they are planning, then they all hide behind a line of bushes.

"What the hell is happening? Why do we have to hide?!" - Yang asked.

"Shh! Just sit back and observe, you'll get it." - Lucia said. As for Ace, he is now all by himself against the numerous of Grimms. But Ace suddenly stab his sword to the ground, he pulled out the dragon-face orb out of his pants pocket.

"Let's go, Zhao." - Ace said and then..." Yes my lord." - the orb replied. Soon a bracelet-like device appear in his wrist, then a cool breeze blow which make his hair bang switch to cover the right part of his face, reveal his left part was a Black Jack like scar face. Then he activate the orb by pushing it, suddenly a dragon come out of the orb which blow team RWBY and JNR socks off.

"a..a..a dragon?!" - Jaune exclaimed.

"Was that his Semblance?!" - Weiss asked.

"Wait..that bracelet...! It can't be?!" - Ruby exclaimed. Ace attach the orb into the bracelet, once he put his hand into an X shape form.

"Armooo-Rize!" Then he raise his fist in the air, the bracelet shoot a blue-color beam into the dragon makes it seperate into armor plate pieces, the pieces attach into Ace then shine brightly. As the light has faded away, both of the team was jawdropped at the sight, Ace right now was that humanoid named Drake...More correctly, he is Drake!

"He.. He is..." Weiss stuttered.

"Whenever there chaos, there will be rising! Celestial Knight, Drake!" - Drake said as he strike a pose. Ruby was completely breath taking at what she saw, first she know that he is the Vytal tournament former champion and now this. As for Drake, he doing the sword unsheating form, suddenly a tornado appear in his grip, then the wind faded away,reveal in his hand was his sword: the Amaterasu Liberator.

"Now, let the revolution begin." - Drake said as he walk slowly toward the Grimms. The Grimms show no hesitate as they all rush up at Drake but he show no fear to them, then he finally start to run at them and.. In a flash, they all got slice into pieces. Drake then slash the next one that was coming for him, then he dash into the other one, kick it in the stomach and then slash it throat. As he handling the Grimms...

"You know, i kinda figure how he was able to moving so fast." - Blake said.

"You do?" - Ruby said.

"Take a closer look." - Blake said. Ruby then start to look closer at Drake's movement.

"Hey, that's kinda similar to me whenever i use my Semblance. Only different that is no petal." - Ruby said. Then Drake clone himself into 5 of him, seen that isn't enough he decide to clone another 5 of him.

"Look Blake! That look similar to you!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"It did, only different is his clone seem like they have mind of their own." - Blake said. Then Drake and his clone charge at the Grimms, one of his clone kick the Grimm in the face makes it fall to the ground and then got stabbed right in the mouth by the other clone before it could get up, the other Grimm got slash in half, the next one got kick in the knee from the clone force it to kneel down, then the clone grab the Grimm head and punch it face rapidly until his fist pierce through it face. The other one try to eat Drake(real one) but he grab it pair of fangs and then break it, then he use one of the fang to stab the Grimm in the eye which killing it. He flew back, form his hand into knifehand...

"Cyclonium Star!" Then he threw a bunch of wind-made ninja stars toward three Grimms, the stars slice through them make them all turn to pieces. As his clone has vanished, he see there still one last group of Grimms, he take the orb out of his bracelet and then attach it to his Liberator, the blade part soon grow into a tornado-like blade as the Grimms rush to him.

"Cyclonium-Twister!" Drake swing his blade at the Grimms, create a tornado that suck all of the Grimms into it. Once the tornado stop, they all starting to explode one by one like firework as Drake casually turn away from it.

"Woah.." - Jaune impressed.

"He..he actually got them all..." - Ruby said.

"That's our leader." - Lucia smirked. As Drake thought the work is done, something crashed behind him.

"Uh oh..." - Ruby said.

"That didn't look good." - Blake added.

"Hmm.." Drake turn around to see a very pissed off Beringel (Gorilla Grimm), the Grimm punching it own chest and then start to make a fearsome growl.


	5. Chapter 2: Enter The Hero PT2

"So you're the boss eh?" - Drake said as he casually turn back to face the Grimm.

"A power type huh? Let see if you tough enough to take... This!" He clone 7 of him, and they all rush to the Grimm. One of his clone try to kick the Grimm face but got blocked by it's arm, then the Grimm swing it fist cause the clone flew away, the next one stab it right the rib but the Grimm didn't even flinched. It grab the clone by the head, smash hard to the ground and stomping rapidly, the other clones all jump on the Grimm to hold it down but they all get flew away from it's strenght, the clones fell down and turn into wind one after the other.

"Well that just perfect is.. Oof!" Before Drake could finish the sentence, he got punched from the Grimm so hard he flew away and crash into one of the villager house.

"Ace!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"We gotta help him now!" - Jaune was about to get out but Raul grab his shoulder.

"Don't! Stay where you are!" - Raul said.

"The hell are you guys doing?! You are his teammates, you should have help him! Not just sit here and watch him die!" - Jaune exclaimed.

"He won't." - Tanya said cause the others turn to her.

"What?" - Yang asked.

"He didn't even use that yet." - Tanya said. Suddenly from the villager house where Drake crashed, a Sphinx come out of nowhere.

"Wha...What is that thing?!" - Weiss exclaimed.

"A lion?! With a human face?!" - Nora said with both hand on her face.

"That's.. A Sphinx?!" - Blake exclaimed as a yellow-color beam shoot into the Sphinx, it also turn into armor plate pieces then fly back into the house. Everything was quiet until...

"Wait, i think i heard something.." - Blake said as she slowly put her ear to the ground.

"...! Don't tell me.." - Blake said with her eyes open wide. Suddenly the Grimm got uppercut by something that come out of the ground with an incredible speed, RWBY and JNR now see the thing that give the Grimm an uppercut was no other than Drake himself. But only different is his armor, back then it was still a blue dragon-theme armor but now it was a yellow sphinx theme armor that has two big-sized shoulder plate. As soon as the Grimm start to pick it self up, Drake pump his two fist makes the shoulder plates flew out of his shoulders, they start forming into a pair of gauntlets then attach to his hands.

"Wait? So he can switch form?!" - Weiss exclaimed.

"So coooll~✨" - Ruby impressed.

"So is strenght vs strenght now." - Ren said.

"Now that you mention it, his form kinda familiar." - Blake said then slowly turn to Yang.

"Don't you start it." - Yang warn her. Drake then casually motioning the Grimm to come at him. Being pissed off, the Grimm growling then rush right at him, the Grimm swing a right hook fist at Drake but he block it with his gauntlet, then it threw a left hook at him but Drake also block it. Can't stay in defense mode forever, he swing his fist at the Grimm face, he throwing his fist at the Grimm makes it didn't have time to fight back, then he grab the Grimm and threw it away. Once it hit the ground hard, the Grimm start to get up, pick up a nearby boulder then threw right at Drake, but Drake smash the boulder before it could hit him, the Grimm threw another one but he also use his two fist to smash it to pieces, the Grimm threw another boulder but this time he stop the boulder by simply caught it and then throw back at the Grimm, the boulder hit the Grimm so hard not only cause the boulder got break in contact but also make it stay on the ground for good. But soon the Grimm finally regaining conscious then start to get up.

"I.. Have found a resolution for my revolution!" - Drake said as he use one of his gauntlet to shoot out a yellow-color energy ball, once it hit the Grimm the ball turn to chains that tied it up and attach to the ground. Drake rush at the tied up Grimm with four limps like a feline type animal, then he jump right in the air...

"Groundium-Smash!" Then use his two fist to strike the Grimm so hard cause sand and dust fly in the air. RWBY, JNR and LTR cover themself from the impact. Once the dust has faded away, revealing Drake was standing on top of the Grimm now was pretty messed up, his finishing blow was surely break every single bone of it, he making a lion roar causing it corpse turn to dust then faded away.

"Phew~ that was tough.." Drake remove the orb from the bracelet, his armor turn to stone then crumble. Now he is return to be Ace, he approach to his sword which still stick to the ground, he pick it up and sheathed the sword then he moving his hair bang to cover the left part of his face again. Once he arrived at the bush where RWBY and JNR hide...

"So..you're.." - Ruby faltering.

"Yeah... Look, i know this is kinda confuse but i..." But before Ace could finish his sentence.

"Woohoooo!" Ruby dash to him, grab his hands and shaking enthusiastically like she just hit the jackpot.

"First i know that you are Speed Devil, now i know that you are Drake as well! Can my day get any better than this!" - Ruby hugging Ace tightly.

"You.. not mad about that?" - Ace asked

"Why should i? You're the one who saved me after all, it just we had no idea it was you the whole time." - Ruby said. Then WBY and JNR finally come out of their hiding spot.

"That was awesome!" - Jaune said.

"You are a true superhero." - Ren said.

"Do true superhero get their butt kicked in front of everybody?" - Ace joke which earn a laugh from them. Except Yang, she is confused and most of all... furious?

"So...that means... You already know us to begin with?!" - Yang exclaimed.

"Well, not particularly. I only heard from master Qrow that's all." - Ace grinned. Then the next thing he knew is Yang eyes turn red.

"Yah!" Yang threw a punch at Ace face.

"***slow motion* **no no n.." (ouch)

Few moments later at Belladonna house. RWBY, JNR and ALTR have come back.

"Did you guys make it?" - Qrow asked.

"We did uncle Qrow. And there's something that you're not going to believe.." - Ruby said. While Qrow was listening half way, he realized Ace has a black eye.

"What happen to your eye Ace? Grimm did that?" - Qrow asked.

"Oh this hehe, i only tripped master Qr.." - Ace lied but...

"No he's not!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey hey don't do that!" - Ace said worriedly.

"No! You already reveal your secret, why need to hide something like this. Uncle Qrow, he didn't trip, Yang hit him for no reason!" - Ruby said.

"Yang... Come here." - Qrow demand. Yang slowly come to him with her eyes look to the ground.

"Care to explain why?" - Qrow asked.

"It was his fault! He was that armored humano.." Yang said.

"He is that armored humanoid named Drake! So what?" - Qrow interrupted.

"You..knew?" - Yang asked.

"Yeah, i already saw it... and i don't give a damn. Look, i don't know what's your problem with him. But to me, even if he is a normal huntsman or an armored humanoid, he still my student. And since he also your and the others upperclassmen, you should respect him from now on." - Qrow said then go away, leaving Yang standing there dumbfounded. Ace slowly approach her...

"Look i get it, i just thought it would be great to give you a surprise. I'm sorry for getting you into trouble, still friend?" - Ace smile sheepishly as he raise his hand hoping for a handshake from her.

"Whatever, you stalker..." - Yang said coldly as she walk away.

"***sigh* **a word "no" would be nice. Damn, i need some ice for my eye." - Ace said.

"There's some ices in the fridge." - Illia said.

"Thanks Illia." - Ace said.

Another few moments, Ace, Ruby, Nora, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Weiss and Lucia were gathered at the living room. While Ace was holding the bag of ice on his black eye, he realize he forgot something as he put the bag down, then he take out a screwdriver.

"Uh Ace, what are you.." - Ruby was about to ask then suddenly Ace use the screwdriver to..pry his arm? When he finally pry it open, it reveal that inside his arm was all electrical wires and Ace seen that there's one wire got loosen up.

"What in the world?!" - Weiss surprised.

"He's..he is.." - Jaune faltering.

"Damn, i knew it." - Ace said as he reconnecting the wire.

"You're a robot?!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, more precisly. He's a cyborg." - Lucia said.

"A cyborg?!" - Jaune exclaimed.

"Is there something else we don't know about you Ace?" - Blake asked

"He kinda remind me of general Ironwood, only different is his prosthetic arm didn't looks like it made from steel." - Weiss thought.

"Well, here's the story: It was a snowy day, my dad was driving his way home when suddenly something has caught his attention, he stopped and see on the sidewalk was a little boy lied there, his whole body was covered in snow, so he decide to bring him home, but the boy has already a goner. However, my dad was a scientist so he decide to bring the boy back from the dead with his own way."

"And that's how me and Ace met." - Lucia said.

"So technically you two are not related?" - Jaune asked.

"Well no, and i always want a sister than a brother but i do love him as my own li'l brother." - Lucia said as she rubbing Ace head.

"And i not only had one, but two prosthetic arms. Along with my legs as well, and uh... Let's just say 30 or 40% of my body were machines." - Ace explained.

"The only down side of his resurrection was... He lost his memories of his past life.." - Lucia said which earn symphathy from the others. Ace was brought to life but in exchange he lost his memories of his former self.

"Hey come on, why the long face? I might no longer completely human but look at me, i still live well, and i'm also glad dad has found me when he did. Otherwise, i wouldn't be here right now." - Ace smiled which makes the others smile too. Sure he was no longer 100% human. But then again, he still get a chance to live his life fully.

"So uh... Who's hungry?" - Ace asked.

"Me actually, why?" - Blake asked, Ace only response with a smirked. Blake wide eye as she starting to know what he means.

"No, no you're not." - Blake said. Soon everybody else (including Blake's parents) was inside the dining room as Ace do the cooking with a skill of a master chef.

"I swear i still can't believe it.." - Blake said, still not believe that Ace can cook.

"Relax, his cooking was pretty damn good! You're gonna love it i assure." - Lucia said.

"Is he? Cause i don't think he's look like the type who's usually do the cooking." - Sun said as he still worry about his cooking.

"As they always said: Never judge a book by its cover." - Tanya said.

"Well, at least whatever he's cooking now smell pretty great!" - Jaune said.

"I still don't know why i'm going out here after what happen earlier. But then again, i can't sleep with an empty stomach now can i?" - Yang thought. Ace has finally finished the meals he prepare for everyone, it was an omelette rice with some curry sauce and parsley leaves on top of it and a bowl of miso soup as a side dish.

"Look at this!" - Ruby gleeing.

"Woah~" - Weiss was impressed at how good this dish was.

"I know that you are gifted, but i didn't think you are this talented." - Oscar compliment.

"All right everyone, before we having a meal. Everyone hold each other hand and close your eye, we'll do some praying." - Ace suggest. Everyone do excatly as he said, then...

"Dear god above, we thank you for the for the food before us, please send your blessings and help us all to live our days with thankful hearts and loving ways, Oum." Ace pray as the others also said "Oum".

"***munch*** ...! Yummy!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"This is... Actually good." - Weiss said.

"Told you." - Lucia smiled.

"Nora, take it easy or you'll get choked." - Ren said to Nora who was eating hurriedly.

"... Not bad." - Yang said.

"Whaddya mean not bad? It's totally the greatest dish i've ever had!" - Ruby compliment.

"***Take a sip of soup* **Oh, even the soup is delightful." - Ghira said.

"It sure did." - Blake said.

"The taste was strong yet light at the same time!" - Sun said.

"I had no idea that you are this good at cooking mr. Artemus. I could say whoever marry you, they just hit the jackpot." - Kali compliment. Ace only replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Pfft! ***giggle***" - Lucia tried to hold her laugh but failed.

"Not even funny sis, stop that." - Ace annoyed.

"So..sorry li'l bro***giggle***" - Lucia said as she tried not to laugh.

**End chapter 2.**


	6. I'll be out for awhile

Hey, i know i haven't upload for a really long time. It's not a big deal, it just i was preparing for the graduation test so don't worry, the story's not dead yet. One day i'll upload chapters again, but for now i need to handle this first.

P.S: always wash your hands pls.


	7. Chapter 3: The Ambush PT1

**Hey there, it's been a very long time. By the way, i still preparing for the graduation test but since i got a long time until that day come so i took this chance to upload chapters. Hope you guys don't mind but plz review so i can fix something and improve my skills better. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: The Ambush **

6:32am...

As Ace was finally finished preparing breakfast, he took the stairs that leads to the bedroom. Once he arrived, he open the door to see RWBY and JNR still sleep soundly, then he pulled out an airhorn and... ***HONK!* **

"GAAHH!" - Ruby, Jaune, Nora and WB scream.

"You asshole!" - Yang exclaimed angrily as she throw her pillow at Ace, he block it and laughed. "Rise and shine, sleepy heads."

"Ugh, it was only six thirty in the morning Ace. Why wake us up so early?" - Weiss groaned.

"You guys still remember we are taking the train to Argus today?" - Ace asked.

"We do.. ***yawn* **But that was noon time and you wake us in the early morning." - Blake said.

"True, but it won't hurt if we got plenty of time to prepare some stuff and make sure we don't forget a thing. So chop chop! Up and at 'em!" - Ace said as he clapped his hand to tell the others to wake up.

"Yeah, whatever you say mom." - Jaune said as he trying to get himself up.

11:20am, Mistral Train Station...

Qrow was placing a letter in a mail box. Suddenly, Ruby runs by and bumps into him.

"Hey, what's with the running?" - Qrow asked

"And what's with the standing? It's almost time!" - Ruby said as she step into the station lobby, then she use her Semblance to get something and fly through the gate.

She smiling and humming as she approach to the benches where WY, JNR, LTR and Oscar are waiting.

"And?" - Yang asked, Ruby show them a bag of the goods she bought.

"What an absolute waste of ti.." - Weiss said but soon got interrupted by Yang.

"What did you get me?" - Yang ask Ruby.

"You'll have to wait and see." - Ruby sing mockingly and then sticks her tongue out.

"No fair!" - Yang tried to snatch the bag but Ruby dodged, Nora jumps from between them.

"Oh, i can't believe we're taking the train to Argus! The beautiful northern coastline... You really think it's too early for beach season?" - Nora said. Then a daydream of a shirtless Ren holding a beach ball by the sea... Then it pans down, turns out to be actual Ren himself. The imaginary beach ball in his hands pops. This earned a giggle from Lucia, Tanya shook her head in amused.

"Unfortunately, but we will one step closer to Atlas." - Ren said.

"Well, i'm glad you're all excited. But i don't think you'll appreciate the trouble i went through to leave Atlas.." - Weiss said unamused.

"I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second! I promise." - Ruby smiled.

"And don't forget, you also got team ALTR on your side as well." - Lucia add in, which earn a smile from Weiss. Suddenly...

"No one's gotta worried with us around." A pair of Huntsman confront RWY, JNR and LTR with proud looks on their faces. One was wielding a spike club and the other are wielding a lever action rifle.

"And you are, boys?" - Lucia ask with her head tilt.

"I'm Dee and this is Dudley, the Argus Limited's very own Huntsmen. We'll be keeping everyone safe as we pass through Grimm territory." - Dee said.

"But for a generous tip, we can make sure your passenger car gets extra special attention should things get dangerous." - Dudley winks as Ruby and Lucia give unamused looks, Tanya and Weiss rolls her eyes, Nora has her arms crossed and Raul chucked.

"Yeah, i got a tip for ya." - Qrow said as he arrived. He stand between Ruby and Yang.

"Buzz off, looks like Mistral's really scrapping the bottom of the barrel these days." - Qrow said as Ruby and Yang was mocking the pair of Huntsman by making faces.

"Hey, you're talking to..." - Dudley said but get interrupted by Qrow as he show him his Huntsman license.

"A professional Huntsman, right." - Qrow said. Then suddenly a 6.5 feet tall figure appear behind Dee and Dudley. ***Ahem!* **the two turn around to see Ace was standing there with his cup of bubble tea in his hand which he has bought earlier, he also show his license as well.

"Make it two. Also, i hope you don't mind but i saw the staff entrance to the caboose got left open. It wasn't you two, wasn't it?" - Ace ask as he slurping his tea.

"It'd be a shame to lose your job before it even started." - Qrow added.

"I.. I didn't do it!" - Dee exclaimed.

"***scoff* **c'mon, dummy." - Dudley said as he tell his buddy to walk away with him. But not before argue him - "Well, i didn't do it either."

"Gosh, i hope those two weren't Beacon graduates." - Lucia said.

"Thanks for the assist uncle Qrow, Ace." - Ruby said.

"Hey, it was nothing. Even i'll be damned if i let those two do the watchout." - Ace said.

"Where have you been all the time?" - Yang ask with a annoyed tone.

"Well, just bought the bubble tea around here. And of course, i also bought for you guys as well." - Then Ace shows his friends that he's buy more then just one cup of bubble tea.

"Yay! Thanks Ace, you're the best!" - Ruby gleeing.

"Wow, talk about generosity." - Weiss impressed.

"Also, why did you guys decide to tag along with us ?" - Oscar ask.

"Well, Nothing personal. It just that Ruby's uncle help me and my team alot back in the day we're in Signal, so i want to repaid his efforts by going with you guys. Plus, since i've made friend with her, her friends is also my friends as well." - Ace said.

"That's nice for you and all, but we don.." - Yang said when suddenly...

"Really?! Aw, thanks Ace!" - Ruby interrupted.

"Hehe, no prob. Hey, where's Blake?" - Ace ask.

"She was up there, say one last goodbye with her friends. She should have been here anyti... And there she is." - Raul said. At that time Blake has joined the crew.

"So... What have i miss?" - Blake ask.

"Bubble tea?" - Ace said as he give her the cup of tea.

"... Not what i expected but alright." - Blake take the cup.

"So, you kids ready to go? Bike all loaded up?" - Qrow ask.

"Yep!" - Yang said.

"***checking pocket* **yeah, all good." - Ace said.

Few minutes later, inside the Argus Limited train...

"So, what was you girls want to talk about?" - Ace ask as he was standing outside of team RWBY room.

"Well, i was wondering this thing for a while. About the "bracelet" thing and that li'l "crystal" thing that you use to transform into Drake." - Ruby said.

"You mean my Celestial Riser and Celestial Orbs?" - Ace ask.

"Is that what you name them?" - Yang ask.

_"_Now that you mention it, i do curious about where'd you get them as well_." - Weiss said._

_"_Well, me and my team was arrive at this cave and uh... All i know that i was accidentally activate some sort of seals and there it is, i just got the thing... Actually, they're not quite thing." - Then Ace took out his two Orbs, the Orbs show a hologram of two person. The one standing on the blue Orb was a mid-60 man with a very long white beard and hair, wearing a dragon mask and a traditional chinese clothing. The one standing on the yellow Orb was an early-30 woman with a long rose gold hair, wearing an ancient Greek clothing and a lion mask.

"Girls, this is Zhao: the spirit of the Tendo Orb. And this is Leona: the spirit of the Gaia Orb." - Ace said.

"A pleasure to meet you, huntresses." - Zhao said as he and Leona bow down.

"Woah!" - RWBY impressed.

"So they are... living thing?" - Ruby ask.

"You bet, these two are my spirit partners. I found Zhao as soon as i had the Riser, and Leona? I found her at an abandoned shrine near Mistral. Which happened way before i met you girls" - Ace said.

"Wow, that's cool." - Blake said.

"So you're what? The chosen one?" - Yang ask.

"Indeed, not anyone could be worthy to bear the power of Drake." - Zhao said.

"When i found Leona, i have to solve a riddler to prove my worthiness." - Ace said.

"How was it like?" - Blake ask.

"Well, the question is: what walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening.. But not man?" - Ace said.

"...! Wait, the answer is not what i think it is right?" - Blake ask unsurely.

"No offense my dear but it is." - Leona said.

"Urg..." - Blake groaned. Ace could only scratch his head in uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? What's the answer?" - Ruby ask childishly. Blake move in and whisper in Ruby ear.

"Oh, i see." - Ruby said.

"So much for not discriminating Faunus." - Yang said.

"Hey c'mon, that's how the answer was. How was that my fault?" - Ace whined.

"Can we not talk about this please."- Weiss facepalmed.

"Anyway, who wants to play video games?" - Ruby asked enthusiastically.

"If you want me to kick your butt, then sure. Let me grab my scroll." - Yang said.

"You wanna play too, Ace?" - Ruby asked.

"Sure, why not? It's been a while since the last time i play video games bu.." - before Ace could finish his sentence, the train suddenly jolts. This makes Ace and Qrow has to drop their drinks,

"Ah shit." - Raul who was in the smoking room also put out his cigarette.

"What was that?" - Blake asked.

"Looks like trouble, grab your weapons." - Ace said with a serious tone.


	8. Chapter 3: The Ambush PT2

As soon as Ace was finally reach the top of the train, he notice Dee and Dudely was fighting against a group of Manticores. At that time, Qrow and team RWBY was finally arrived.

"It seems we had troubles on our hands, master Qrow." - Ace said to his mentor. Dee's charging his club then rush forward, when suddenly a Manticore came out of nowhere snatch him up.

"Dee!" - Dudely shout. Ace saw that so he decide to transform into Drake.

"Cyclonium Grapple!" - A wind-made kunai rope was stuck into the neck of the Manticore that was holding Dee.

Drake:"***grunt* **i believe that's! not! yours!" - Drake was pulling the Manticore down hoping to save Dee, as a result it gives a roar then let go of Dee. As Dee falling in midair, Drake jump out of the train, grab Dee then use his kunai rope technique to pull himself back on the top of the train. Once they are on top...

"Wha... What the hell are you?!" - Dee exclaimed.

"A hunter, now get back inside unless you want to get snatched again." - Drake demand. Then he get to RWBY and Qrow.

"What's the plan, Ruby?" - Drake ask.

"Don't let anyone die!" - Ruby said.

"...Good plan." Drake smirk. Then they all charge forward.

Drake summon his Amaterasu Liberator then kill two Manticores at the same time, Ruby stopped Manticore fireball by spinning her Crescent Rose while Weiss using her glyph to attack the others. Qrow was slashing on a Manticore and quickly switched to gun-mode and fire the Manticore behind him, then rush on and upward slash it, then he killed the other Manticore by stabbed through it mouth then switched his Halbringer into scythe-mode to finish the other one. Meanwhile, Blake uses Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form to swing into the air.

"Incoming!" - She wraps Gambol Shroud's ribbon around the neck of a Manticore, allowing Yang to punch through it, causing it to dissipate. Yang and Blake land back on the train, standing next to each other.

"Good to see you're not rusty." - Yang said.

Back to Drake, as he was finished the Manticore with a decapitation slash, another one was flying right at him. Suddenly a rocket come out of nowhere blast it into smithereens, Drake came back to see Raul was aiming his weapon as Lucia and Tanya was getting on top of the train.

"You should have told us before going in, boss. We don't want to miss all the funs you know." - Raul said as he switch his weapon into kanabo mode. Lucia and Tanya was also ready their weapons.

"Hahaha, you guys..." - Drake shake his head amusely.

Dudley's running toward the front of the train, as he finally made it he took out his scroll and activating the train's defense systems.

"Come on, come on..." - Dudley mumbling. Finally the train's armor activates, with reinforced plating covering most of the train while metal bars criss-cross on the windows. After that, a series of sentry guns rise above the train and begin targeting the midair Grimm, a group of Manticores got shot down.

"Yes! Suck on that!" - Dudley said.

Meanwhile, Qrow was using the scythe-form of Harbinger to attack the Sphinx. The Sphinx tries to crush Qrow with its paw, but Qrow manages to transform into bird form before changing back to land an attack from above. The sentry guns fire at the Sphinx from behind, causing it let out another loud roar. Two Manticores fly down, one does a "sonic roll" into a sentry gun, destroying it. The other dodged sentry gun blasts and spits a fireball at one, destroying it. The passengers inside the gun's train car scream as it jolts from being destroyed.

"I swear, those turrets only make things worse." - Lucia said as she using her akimbo pistols to fired at the other Grimms. At that time, Oscar and team JNR finally climb up on top of the train.

"Why is it always something?!" - Nora exclaimed. Oscar run over to Raul who was shooting.

"How can i help?" - Oscar asked.

"Tell that dumbass to turn off those guns, they're drawing the Grimms toward the passengers!" - Raul said, earns a nod from Oscar. Then Oscar runs forward, dodging Grimm attacks along the way. He manages to approach Dudley, who is firing at Grimm with his lever action rifle.

"Stop! You've gotta shut the turrets off!" - Oscar exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? No way!" - Dudley said. As the sentry guns gunned down more Grimm out of the sky...

"Yeah! Another one bites the dust!" - Dudley cheered.

"Stop! We have to lure the Grimm back!" - Oscar place his hand on Dudley.

"What does it matter if they're dead?" - Dudley shoves Oscar off. Suddenly, they notice the Sphinx and the other Grimms starting to fall back.

"What th... Where are they going?" - Dudley asked, but Oscar soon realizing, he quickly turns around and yell " TUNNEL!".

"Huh?" - Everyone stops and notice a tunnel ahead.

"Go!" - Ruby exclaimed. Everyone proceeds to get below into the train cars. Weiss almost falls off the train when a Manticore's fireball barely misses her. Luckily for her, Drake catches her by the wrist before she fell off.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed." - Drake said, earns a smile from her. Suddenly...

"AARGGH!" A scream is hearded.

Team RWBY, JNR and ALTR came in the train car, they saw Dee tends to Dudley who was holds his bruise arm in pain. Then the flashback showed that he tried to get inside the train car, but did it a bit too late, and in result his arm got hit in the wall of the tunnel.

"Hang in there man, you're gonna be ok." - Dee said. Suddenly, Raul approaches Dudley, he pick him up and slam him into the wall.

"You son of a bitch! Just what made you think that's a good idea!" - Raul exclaimed angrily.

"Hey come on! Let him go, he's hurt man!" - Dee exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" - Raul shouted.

"Those things are keeping us safe!" - Dudley said.

"Us, maybe. But what about the passengers, huh?!" - Raul said. While they're arguing, Ruby looks out of the window and notice that the Grimms are still chasing the train. Then she look at the passengers, a baby can be heard crying as passengers murmur among themselves, she walks forward to stop the three before everything gets worse.

"Please just shut off the guns." - Ruby calmly said. Then Jaune come in...

"Trust us, we know what we doing." - and activates his Semblance to heal Dudley's arm. Dudley look at them and...

"Fine." He answered, earns a nod from Ruby. Saw at Ruby resolve, Drake couldn't help but smiles inside his mask.

"Ren, could you use your Semblance to mask everyone on this train? With the guns off and emotions hidden, they might lose track of us!" - Nora said.

"Yeah, that should do right?" - Lucia added.

"Hm, i never attempted to affect this many people before." - Ren said unsurely.

"Well, you've never had Jaune help before." - Ruby said.

"Wait, he could..." - but before Lucia could finish...

"Yes, he could amplify Ren's Aura." - Weiss interrupted.

"Yeah, that's an alright plan." - Qrow said.

"Agree." - Drake said. Then Ozpin voices come in Oscar head said "May i?" then take control on Oscar.

"I'm afraid there's one complication... The Grimms are also attracted to this." - the "now Ozpin" showed the Relic of Knowledge that was hanged on his hip.

"What's that?" - Dudley asked.

"None of your business. Oz, are you serious?" - Qrow said with his arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell us that?!" - Yang exclaimed.

"I.."

"It's not matters now." - Drake said. Yang want to talk back but she know this isn't the time so she crossed her arms in silence.

"I don't know much as you girls know beside the fact that Oscar was possesed by the headmaster of Beacon. But what i know is every second we're on board on this train, we're getting everyone else in danger. So here's the plan: Get the passengers to the front cars, Ren still mask the emotions and kill the turrets. But..." - Drake said.

"Few of us will stay behind, If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus." - Ruby add in. Jaune finishes up healing Dudley's arm and walks over to Ruby.

"Only if you'll promise you'll meet us there." - Jaune said.

"Promise." - Ruby smiled.

"I'll go with Ruby and the others, i still got debt needs to pay after all." - Drake said to his teams. Lucia look at her brother before smiling.

"Good luck li'l bro, see you in Argus." - Lucia said.

With that, Team JNR and LTR begins evacuating all of the passengers to the front half of the train.

**Adamas - LiSa theme kicks in**

Outside, the sentry guns are shut off and the half of the train has been cut off.

"Alright, guns are shutdown and the train's seperated. All we gotta do now is wait for them to get closer." - Drake said. Ruby's looking at her scroll, which shows portraits of her teammates and Nora, the latter's signal low compared to the rest. She looks back up and notices the Manticores and Sphinx exiting the tunnel and taking flight once again.

"Now, let the revolution begin." - Drake then holding his Liberator, then suddenly switched it into pistol mode. As the Sphinx landed on the train...

"Now!" - Ruby shouted to the scroll.

Nora gets Ruby's message and gives the okay nod to Jaune and Ren. The two combine their Semblances, with Jaune enhancing Ren's Aura to the point where the entire front half of the train is grayed out by Ren's Semblance.

"You want it, then come over here and.. Take it!" - Drake shoot a bunch of cyclone-like bullet to the Grimms, Oscar watches the train as it disappears into the snowstorm, before being attacked by a Manticore. But he manage to block it with Ozpin's cane and attack the Grimm. Yang charge in and grab the Manticore by the horns then she spin and smack it to the train roof cause the Grimm to bounce, then she finish it with a uppercut punch. Blake was also charging into the Manticore, the Manticore use it scorpion tails to attack but Blake has use her Semblance to dodge it and cut the tails off. As Ruby finally killed the Manticore, she notices Oscar's struggle fighting and takes advantage of Weiss taking one down then send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore.

Qrow's using his Halbringer to stop himself from falling after got hit by the snake-tails of the Sphinx, the Sphinx then breath a fireball at Qrow. He tried to block it but got recoil back and fell.

"Master Qrow!" - Drake run over to his mentor then using Cylonium Star to attack the Sphinx. Weiss ice skating on her glyph in order to distract it while Ruby use her Crescent Rose to fire at it.

"We need to ground it!" - Ruby said to Blake.

"On it!" - Then Blake turn around, call for Yang then switched her Gambol Shroud into pistol mode to provide cover fire. Yang takes out a Manticore before launching off it and runs towards the Sphinx, ducking under it. Blake spins her weapon then throw it into the Sphinx, with Yang punching it back and forth, the ribbon wrapping around the Sphinx's torso. Yang punches Gambol Shroud one more time, then stabbed the blade to the train's roof, and she and Blake pull the ribbon together, keeping the Sphinx down. Weiss uses her Glyphs to freeze the Sphinx's wings, Qrow and Ruby took the opportunity to shoot right at it wings, causing the wings shattered. However, the Sphinx was charging the fireball.

"Taking us down with you? I don't think so." - Drake took off Tendo Orb out of his Riser then attach it into the Liberator (in pistol mode), then he aim his weapon at the Grimm. The wind started to reform into a ball at the end of the barrel...

"Cyclonium-Magnum!" - then he shot a wind-ball right at the charging fireball, cause the Sphinx's head exploded, the "now headless Sphinx" fell down the hill and dissipated before it could hit the ground.

**Theme ended.**

"Well... That happened... Oh, right! Revolution..Triumph." - Drake said. Weiss, Blake and Yang sweatdropped at him.

"That.. Was.. Awesome! I had no idea that your weapon is also a gun!" - Ruby said gleefully.

"Alright, now you just flattering m.. Wait, is it just me or are we slowing down?" - Drake asked. And he was right, the half of the train was decreasing speed... And finally stopped.

"Weell~ crud." - Drake cursed.

"Great, now we stopped in nowhere now.." - Yang said.

"At least we took out the whole Grimms before this. Otherwise it could've been worse." - Drake said.

"So, what are we do now?" - Weiss asked. But before someone could answer, suddenly they heard a door opened sound. They stepped out to see it was the elderly woman, she wears a blue full lenght dress, a pair of brown gloves and a blue mexican-style cloak, she's also has a goggle prosthetic eyes.

"Phew~ that sure was a close one huh?" - She said.

**End chapter 3**


	9. Chapter 4: Mysteries Uncovered PT1

**Chapter 4: mystery uncovered**

Somewhere on the way to Argus...

"Great! This is just great! We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we've gained a defenseless old lady!" - Yang complained.

"Now now, Yang. Has some respect to the elder." - Drake said.

"My name is Maria Calavera, and I am not defenseless!" - the old lady now named Maria said.

"I'm just a little hard of hearing. And blind without my eyes, that are in desperate need of repair." - Maria said as she tapping on her prosthetic eyes, which open wide and close and then open narrowly.

"Ok, i starting to see your point." She gave up. At that time, Ace finally cancel his transformation.

"Excuse me ma'am, i hope you don't mind but... I'm quite tech savvy so i might could fix it." - Ace said as he took out his screw driver.

"Really? Oh thank the god, you are the savior, young man." - Maria cheered.

**Few moments later...**

"There, good as new." - Ace said. This time Maria eyes work perfectly fine.

"Thank you, i own you a bunch mister..."

"Akira Artemus, but you can call me Ace." - Ace introduced.

"Well, thank you mr Ace." - Maria thanked.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" - Qrow asked.

"...! I got an idea! How bout you all get inside the car train and i'll use Gaia form to push it. It should buy us some time, what did you say?" - Ace asked.

"That's... Awfully nice of you Ace. But that'll be a waste of your strenght, so how bout we find our way to go down the hill and then find our way to Argus?" - Weiss suggested.

"Hmm, that'll work as well. Since everyone know "Landing Strategy" but Oscar and mrs Calavera don't, i'll help them get down first. But I'll be ready to catch in case something's gone wrong." - Ace said.

"Alright, one question: how am i supposed to get my bike down without break it?" - Yang asked. Then Ace give her a chip.

"Here, stick it to your bike. It'll shrink to the size that you can bring it anywhere just like mine." - Ace said.

**Another few moments later...**

"Alright, we all make it down here without break a toe." Ace said. However, Ace notice Yang has an unamused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Yang?" - Ace asked.

"Oh i don't know, is just that i'm start to think that what happen to no more lies and half truth?!" - Yang turn to Oscar/Ozpin.

"Yeah, I think we need an explanation..." - Oscar said. His eyes start to glow and he's now Ozpin.

"... I didn't lie to you." - Spirited Ozpin said.

"Well, you certainly didn't tell us everything about the Relic." - Weiss said.

"Girls look, i thought the plan was..." - Ace was going to say something.

"Shut your ass, Ace!" - Yang angrily exclaimed. Ace could only raised his hands in fear and weakly said "okay..."

"It's true that the Grimm are attracted to the Relics. It's faint, but undeniable. I believe it has to do with their origin, but I'm not entirely sure. Regardless, I feared that making you all aware would only add anxiety and negativity. It seemed like the safer option." - Spirited Ozpin said.

"Alright, you know what, i'm tired of people choosing what's best for me." - Weiss said.

"Is that why you lie to everyone about professor Lionheart?" - Ace said.

"When did yo.."

"Ruby and the others tell me, and i've know what happened in Haven. But it seems like there's more where that came from." - Ace said.

"I.."

"I know the truth wasn't always pretty, Headmaster. But that doesn't mean you have to hide it, so why did you?!" - Ace exclaimed.

"Look, what Professor Lionheart did was reprehensible. I am not here to argue differently, but does one lapse in judgment truly negate all of his good? Do we not all have regrets? You may have met Professor Lionheart, but you never met the man he was before Salem found him." - Spirited Ozpin said.

"And we don't want to argue about that either! I thought we're on this together! We all trust you, so why the frick would we turn our back on yo.." - Ace said.

"Do you really think Leo was the first?!" - Ozpin raised his voice which surprise everyone.

"That he didn't say those excat same words to me? I'm sorry, but you have to understand that my behaviors are backed by experience. I'm not saying that I have reason to think you will betray me. I'm saying that I have reasons for the things that I do, the secrets I keep, the reason i..." Ace approach Ozpin and kneel down.

"I know that, Headmaster. I know we all did something that we'll regrets just like what you said earlier. But please... We can't help you if we don't know whatever you hiding off." - Ace demand. Ozpin look at him then look down hesitately.

"But... I ca.. Gah!" Suddenly Oscar right arm suddenly hold himself down.

"Oz? What are yo.." - Qrow asked.

"Oscar!" - Ozpin exclaimed. Then Oscar came back.

"Get the Relic! Hurry!" - Oscar exclaimed as he resisting with his inner Headmaster. Then Ace yanked the Relic off his hip in a flash.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, we've tried to reason with you. But you leave us no choice." - Ace said.

"Gargh.. Give it back!" - Ozpin said as he struggling against his host.

"Jinn!" - Oscar exclaimed.

"Huh?" RWBY and Ace wondered.

"Her name.. is Jinn. She is the spirit inside the Relic, say her name to summon her!" Ace look at the Relic, it was glows in his hands.

"... Jinn?" - The moment he said the name. Everything around was stopped as if time has stopped, even the snow flakes are stuck in midair as well.

Qrow: what?

Ace could only said "what the frick?" in silent tone. The relic in Ace hands soon floating away for a short distance. Suddenly, the Relic was covered with cyan color smoke. Then a giant, almost nude feminine figure emerges. Her skin and hair are blue colored, and decorated with gold jewelry and ornaments. She stretches and moans as she has been awakened.

"Wonderful." - Jinn said. Everyone stares in awe at her.

"Ok, i am definetely not Aladdin. And.. Actually, forget it." - Ace said, he was about to make a joke but decide not to.

"I am Jinn, a being created by the God of Light to aid humanity in its pursuit of knowledge. I've been graced with the ability to answer three questions every one hundred years. You're in luck, i am still able to answer two questions in this era, tell me. What knowledge do you seek?" - Jinn asked with her hand on her chin.

"That's enough!" - Ozpin exclaimed.

"***chuckle* **it's a pleasure to see you again, old man." - Jinn said to Ozpin.

"Please... Don't..." - Ozpin plead.

"Do what you think is right, Ace." - Qrow said. Ace look at Qrow, look at Ozpin and then look at team RWBY. He took a deep breath, and...

"Please tell us... What is Ozpin hiding from us?" - Ace said.

"NOOOO!" - Ozpin shouted then rush at Ace. Ace was prepared to fight back, but suddenly find himself in a white blank space.

"What th... Ruby? Master Qrow? Mrs Calavera? Anyone?!" - Ace desperately called out for his allies but nothing happened.


	10. Stucked

Hey everyone, these days u might wondering: "How long until i upload next chapter?". Well, the thing is i was working on Salem alternative past and.. idk, it might took me awhile cuz i have to make sure it has something to do with Ozpin so don't worry, the story is not dead yet. It's my first story but i could tell u that once i start it.. i'll keep on doing it until final chapter.

P.S: If u guys could give me few ideas, that would be great.


	11. Chapter 4: Mysteries Uncovered PT2

**Goddamn... It's been so damn long.. How u guys doing?**

Ace: "well this is suck.. Huh?" - Ace noticed a stream of blue smoke appear, revealing everywhere he stand was... in the sky? Before him was a giant gold gate. Once the gate has opened, revealed 2 person: one has a glowing light gold body and a crown of deer antlers on his head, the other has a deep purple body and a pairs of ram horn on his head. In middle of them is a blonde hair woman in a white dress.

Jinn (narrating): "Long time ago, there was a goddess named Salem. She was a creation of the 2 brothers: the God of Light and the God of Darkness in order to supervise mankind when they're not around. Despite she was a goddess, but her heart has always wished for one thing: a simple life like any human. So one day, when the brothers are not come back for a while, she took this chance to travel into the world of mankind." - Then it soon reveal Salem was disguised into a mortal woman, exploring the world of mankind. Then the scene move into the forest, Salem was walking until she encounter a Beowulf. The Beowulf growl then charge at her, she was about to attack but suddenly the Beowulf fell down unconsciously. Turns out it got killed by an arrow in the head, Salem turn to her right to see the one who shoot the arrow was a tanned-skin man with a messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing green tunic, brown pants and boots. His hand is wielding a bow that he used to kill the Grimm.

Jinn: "That's when she met the person who will become the love of her life, Ozma."

"O..Ozma?" - Ace stuttered. Ozma then approached Salem...

"Are you okay, miss?" - Ozma asked. That is when Salem has starting to has complicated feeling for this mortal man, it took awhile for her to answer:" Y.. Yes, i'm okay. Thank you for rescuing me..." - She said shyly.

"Where are you from? Maybe i can take you back home." - Ozma said.

"I.. I don't have home." - Salem answered.

"Oh.. I see... What's your name, miss?" - Ozma asked.

"... Serina." - Salem lied.

"Serina... Well, if you don't mind, you can stay over at my place. It was quite near here." - Ozma said.

Jinn: "Ozma was a normal hunter who can only make a little amount but that can't denied the fact that he is a big-hearted person, he is always ready to help those who need help. As time goes by, Salem starting to realized that he is her one true love, but she afraid that he'll might know her true self. One day, she decided to tell Ozma the truth about her and the reason she decide to go down here."

"I'm really sorry for hiding all of this from you, and thank you for helping me all this time. But i think is time for me to came back home." - Salem decided to leave but Ozma grab her hand.

"Look, i don't care who you are. Either you are a mortal or a god, you're still the one that i know and love." - Those words from Ozma has pierce through the heart of the goddess.

"You mean.."

"Yes, i love you Salem." - Ozma said.

In returned, she gave him a tight hug. At that time, she know that she cannot go back anymore.

"So what are we do now?" - Salem asked. Ozma put his hand on her cheek.

"Whatever we like." - Ozma answered.

"Well, so far i see no problem here. So what is he tried to hide?" - Ace thought.

Jinn: "And so they decided to live together in the same roof." Ozma was putting down some woods he was able to find, but suddenly he cough. He used his hand to cover his mouth, only to reveal that his hand was covered in blood.

Jinn: "But unfortunately, their love story was short-lived." Then the scene change to inside Ozma house, Salem was sitting beside Ozma who was in his bed.

"Ozma, please.. ***sob* **stay with me..." - Salem plead.

"***cough*** i'm sorry, Salem..***cough 2 times*** i really do... But seems like.. I.. can't be.. with you.. anymore..." - Those were his last words. Salem can only grieves for her death lover.

"Goddamn that's suck..." - Ace muttered.

Jinn: "The illness that Ozma carrying in his body from time to time has took him away. At that time, there is no cure for Ozma's illness. And Salem's power can't saved or resurrect him."

Salem than carrying Ozma's lifeless body in hopeless. As she was walking half way, the God of Light and God of Darkness appear before her.

God of Light: "Salem, i thought you're supposed to supervise mankind while we're gone not living with them."

"m..my lords, i know i am at fault with you two. And i'll ready for any punishing you come up with. But please... please bring him back, he can't died like this..***sob***" - Salem kneel down and plead.

God of Light: "***Sigh* **I'm afraid that can't be done, this is his fate."

"What?" - Salem's heart was shattered when she heard that.

God of Darkness: "He was right, that's how mankind was. They born, and they die. It's happened naturally."

"But.. But you're god! I thought you can do whatever you wished for!" - Salem shouted.

God of Light: "Yes we are gods, but that doesn't mean we can do something that will reverse the rules of nature. Everything must be balanced. Otherwise, the world will fall into chaos." Salem eye-widened in disbelief when she heard that.

God of Light: "You're not just broke your promises, but you almost violated the rules. Which is why from today you're no longer a goddess. Now you're what you chose to: a mortal." Then both of the gods disappear, leave Salem kneel in shock and anger. Not only they didn't revive her lover, but they also took away her title and abandoned her.

Jinn:"Felt being betrayed, Salem has swear that she will make the brothers pay. So she decided to play dirty." Then the scene change into Salem set her sights on a castle in the distance. The scene is shown Salem was speaking to various leader of different Kingdoms.

Jinn:"Salem traveled from one Kingdom to another, spreading lies that the brothers are not so power as they always thought." Then Salem demonstrated her power. Painted them a picture of why have to watch their loved ones wither and die, when they could claim the powers of the gods for themselves.

Jinn:"All they need to do is destroy their master." Salem then leading the whole army from different Kingdoms toward the brothers's sanctuary. The two gods are now in their draconic form, God of Light was in a form of an asian dragon while God of Darkness was a western dragon.

God of Light:"so that's how it is... Instead of learning your lesson, you chose to stand against us."

Salem:"we will not be your pawn anymore.. Charge!" - Salem demand. The army all charges up, some throwing spears and firing catapult, some used magical attack launch at them. But God of Light has somehow active some kind of time stopping power, everything else but Salem has froze in place. The 2 brothers turn back into their normal form.

God of Light & Darkness:"Our own creations... stand against us." Then both him and his brother forming an energy sphere that create a massive shockwave. Salem cover herself from the impact, Ace also did the same. Once Salem open her eyes, she realize her whole army has... gone, only her remain cuz of her godhood origins.

"No... No!" - Salem kneel down in despair, hands on her head.

God of Darkness:"If you think taking away your title was our worst punishment for you, then you're wrong."

"I'll come back. I'll tell the rest of the world about this massacre, i.." but before Salem could finish her sentence...

God of Light:"Is futile, there is no one left in this world but you." Salem were shocked when she heard that. And before she could done anything, the God of Light has cast some kind of spell upon her.

"Wha.. What did you do to me?" - Salem asked.

God of Light:"I've cast a curse upon you, you might still a human.. But you are now immortal. And you will forever walk in this planet until you've learned your mistake." Those words make Salem eye-widened in shock.

God of Darkness:"Come brother, this place... is not for us anymore." Then both of the gods turn into dragon and then disappear into a tornado-shape beam of yellow and purple light that shoots up into the sky and out of the atmosphere, the beams accidentally shatter the moon causing the fragments of the moon falling down and crashing to the planets. Salem falls to her knee and let out a scream in anger and despair cuz she's being alone once more.

Jinn:"She cursed the Gods. She cursed the universe. She cursed everything, everything but herself. She wandered the face of the planet, awaiting a death that would never come..." - then it was shown that Salem was tried several types of suicide.

"Oh shoot!" - Ace could only cringe from how gruesome it it. But it goes to show that no matter how hard she tried to kill herself, she was unable to die, unable to reunite with her love.

Jinn:"Until fate has led her to the once God of Darkness territory: The pools of Grimm.

The damnable place that has created the creatures of Grimm, she thought that if her curse was given by the God of Light, than surely the pools will take it away." Salem than decide to fall into the pools without hesitation. Once she was sinking into the pools, she got attack by an unseen force.

Jinn:"But she was wrong, the force of pure destruction could not destroy a being with infinite life, but instead..." Salem has crawls out of the pool, but her skin is now pale white, her hair was the same as her skin, she got a pair of Satanic horn in her forehead and her blue eyes have turn into irises red with black sclerae. Ace was jawdropped when he saw what Salem has become, a goddess has turn into a devil.

Jinn:"It created a being of infinite life with a desire of pure destruction." The scene than changed into the blank white space.

"Now what?" - Ace wondered. Before a voiced was echoing.

"Ozma." Than Ace saw Ozma was lied down, but soon wake up due to the voice. He walk around aimlessly until...

"On your left." Ozma turn left to see God of Light in his dragon form, but soon change back into his normal form.

"Where am i?" - Ozma asked.

God of Light:"We are between realms, i'm afraid a tragedy has befallen your home because of me and my brother careless. We have chosen to depart this world, but in our absence, i would like to give you a chance to return it."

"I.. I don't understand." - Ozma said.

God of Light:"Mankind is no more, yet your world is still remains. And in time, your kind will grow to walks it face once again. However, without our presence, they will be but a fraction of what they once were." Than the God of Light summon 4 objects: a staff, a sword, a crown and a lamp.

"Wait, that's!" - Ace said as he recognize the lamp.

God of Light:"Creation, destruction, choice, and knowledge were the ideals upon which Humanity was made. Now i will leave them behind with the hope that you will learn to remake yourselves." Then he turns 4 objects into a sphere of light.

God of Light:"If brought together, these four Relics will summon my brother and I back to your world, and Humanity will be judged. If your kind has learned to live in harmony with one another and set aside their differences, then we shall once again live among you, and Humanity will be made whole again. But if your kind is unchanged, if you demand our blessings while still fighting among yourselves, then man will be found irredeemable and your world will be wiped from existence. Until your task is complete, you will reincarnate, but in a manner that ensures you are never alone."

"I.. I'm sorry but.. That world just isn't as dear to me without her. If i may, i'd rather return to the afterlife to see Salem." - Ozma said.

God of Light:"You will found her."

"You mean she isn't gone?" Ozma eyes widening in surprise.

God of Light:"Salem lives, but she's no longer the woman you hold dear in your memories. Heed this warning... where you seek comfort, you will only find pain. So, will you-"

"I'll do it." - Ozma answered. God of Light was surprise at his immediate answer.

God of Light:"Very well, Our creations rest within your hands." Then everything turn pitch black.

Jinn:" And so Ozma was reborn." The scene change into a man in a samurai armor and helmet who had just stabbed a Beowulf with his katana. Ozma soon regain his conscious in his new body, he look up and see people are screaming and running into the forest he was in away from the burning village in the distance.

"Where am i?" - Ozma wondered. Then he heard a man scream, he look to his left to see a villager was pinned down by a Beowulf. Before the Beowulf could kill him, Ozma's soul take over and rush toward the Grimm, ended it life. The villager gets back up.

"Thank you, what's your name?" - The villager asked. But for some reason Ozma's new reincarnate can't able to say a word, he throw the sword away and run in horror. Once ran far enough, he decide to rested near the river, Ozma take off his armor and helmet. He then use the river reflection to look at himself, he looks quite different now: His eyes might still green color, but his skin is yellow, his hair is still messy but it was brunette.

Jinn:"Ozma had found himself in a world completely unfamiliar to him. Cities looked different. New being known as the Faunus bore fangs and claws were locked away in cages. And without the blessing of the Gods, no one could perform magic like mankind was once capable of, no one but himself and a woman known as... The Witch." Then it was shown that the Faunus was got locked up in a cage, Ace gritted his teeth when he saw that. Of course as a hero wannabe **(*)**, he stand against every injustice. But the reason why he react like that it was still a mystery.

Jinn:"During his years of travel, he heard the same frightened whispers that spoke of a terrifying sorceress who commanded dark powers in the wilds among the beasts and monsters. Ozma was convinced that this witch was Salem, and decided he needed to see what she had become." Ozma arrived at the quite old cottage. The front door opens, and from the darkness beyond, Salem emerges, but this time she's wearing a black robes. She gives an angry glare while exiting the cottage, but soon her expression has softens once she saw her visitor. Ozma smiles back at her, then the two just simply hug each other.

Jinn:"Call it magic or call it something stronger. But in that moment, the two knew exactly who it was that stood before them."

"What do we do now?" - Ozma asked, Salem than put her hand on his cheek.

"Whatever we like." - Salem answered.

Jinn:"As Salem and Ozma recounted the events which had brought them back together, each withheld parts of their story. Salem, fearing Ozma would reject her, blamed the end of the world on the Gods. Ozma, still unsure of where the truth lay, kept his task and the Relics a secret. Though time passed and all seemed well, Ozma's conversation with the God of Light still lingered in his mind. He had found happiness, but Humanity seemed more divided than ever before." The scene change to inside the cottage(now was in better condition), Salem and Ozma was talking to each other.

"Are you surprised? This world is quite literally godless. These humans has no one to guide them. Perhaps that's all they need." - Salem said as she looking at her cup of tea.

"What are you saying?" - Ozma asked.

"We could become the gods of this world. Our powers surpass all others. Our souls transcend death. We can mold these lands into whatever we want, what you want, create the paradise that the old Gods could not." - Salem said. At first Ozma was hesitated, but soon nod in agreement as Salem put her hand on his shoulder.

Jinn:"The heart of a man... are easily swayed." Then the scene change into a village that was under attack by a Nevermore, as the Nevermore turn around for another attack. A purple energy covered it, causing the Nevermore got bent and folded into unnatural positions. Once the Grimm disintegrated, the villagers watch as Ozma who was now wielding his scepter and wore a blue robes, and Salem levitating into the air side-by-side above them. They all bow down to them, then the statues of them were shown.

Jinn:"The two amassed a following. That following grew into a prosperous Kingdom." Then a castle appears, the scene change into a large room with a painting of Ozma and Salem.

Jinn:"And at the head of that Kingdom blossomed... A family." - Then the painting change into Salem and Ozma with four little girls. Ozma and Salem watch their four daughters playing together, the little girls all wearing colors on their dresses similar to that of the Four Maidens. One of their daughters comes up to the two of them, playfully tugging on Salem's robe. The two smile at her before smiling at each other.

Blue smoke transitions the scene, showing a massive conflict between people that is being observed inside a crystal ball by Salem who were smirking. Ozma stands a short distance away from her looking outside the window sorrowly.

"Are you sure this is right?" - Ozma asked. Salem look at Ozma...

"You said we needed to bring Humanity together. In order to do that, we have to spread our word, and destroy those who will deny it." - Salem said. Ozma was shocked upon hearing that, he turns to the window look at his reflection. Suddenly, his reflection talked: "What are we doing?" makes Ozma recoil back in surprised.

"This isn't what he asked of me..." - Ozma muttered. But Salem has overheard him.

"What did you say?" - Salem asked. The two then hear a door open, and then their eldest daughter enters the room excitedly.

Eldest Daughter:"Mother, father, look!"

She then conjures multicolored wisps that fly in circles in front of her. Salem has a proud expression on her face, while Ozma looks on in surprise, before looking down with his troubled expression.

Jinn:"It was a miracle, their children could perform magic. But what should have been a joyous occasion was short-lived." Smoke transitions the scene again. Showing Ozma was telling something to Salem.

Jinn:"Ozma told Salem everything, the true reason the God of Light had brought him back, the Relics that they scattered around the world, and the day of judgement he had been told to prepare for."

"Don't you see? None of that matters anymore. Why spend our lives trying to redeem these Humans when we can replace them with what they could never be?" - Salem said as she offers her hand out, this time Ozma back away in disgust. Smoke transitions the scene again, showing Ozma was quietly escorting his daughters through the halls, but the youngest daughter notice something down the hallway.

Youngest daughter:"mommy?" Turns out it was Salem who was standing there. Ozma stand in front of his daughters, lightly shook his head to ask her don't do it. However, Salem angrily launching a red beam at him, Ozma has no choice but use his scepter launching a green beam, counter her attack. Ace could only watch in horror at the battle between them, soon due to the impact from their battle the castle collapsed and completely destroyed. Than it was shown that Ozma has lost this battle as he was lying to the ground, gasp out cuz the injuries that Salem has make. Salem than walk toward him, holding him down with her foot.

"We finally had freedom..." - Salem said angrily. Ozma weakly look up at her.

"I.. Ack!" - But suddenly Salem shove her finger into Ozma throat which killed him.

"Jeeper! That is technically no ordinary family feud..." - Ace cringed.

Jinn:"Thus began a long and painful cycle of death and rebirth for Ozma. Some lives were spent in mourning, many were spent attempting to forget it all." Than a various of Ozma's reincarnated were shown: 1) a frail man, 2) a drunkard who drink away his problem. Finally, Ozma reincarnates to a tanned-skinned man with glasses who starts off slouching, but then eventually stands straight up and determinedly walks forward.

Jinn:"But no matter what, his mind would eventually turn back to the task he had been burdened with." The scene shown that Ozma's reincarnation is having a meal with his family, suddenly he heard screaming outside. He open the doors only to see villagers running in panic as the Grimm attack. Then he looks back to his wife, who nods in understanding, before equipped with The Long Memory and going out into battle.

Jinn:"But no matter where or how he lived, her presence was always felt. If Humanity were ever to stand a chance at being united, one thing was clear..."

"He had to destroy Salem.." - Ace muttered.

Another smoke transitions showing Ozma's reincarnation who was now old tinkering with his cane in his workshop. Then he places his cane inside a metal cabinet, closing it.

Jinn:"Knowing he could never rid the world of her through any mortal means, Ozma sought out the power of the Relics." The cabinet door opens again, this time showing Ozma's newest reincarnation is a well-dressed man picking up the cane.

Jinn:"Armed with my knowledge, he believed he could fulfill his promise to the God of Light." The scene shown Ozma is holding the Relic of Knowledge, summoning Jinn for the first time.

"Where are the other Relics?" - Ozma asked.

Jinn:"He asked me his questions."

"What power do they possess?"

Jinn:"And though i gave him my answers..."

"How do i destroy Salem?" Ace watches as he too wanting to know the answer.

Jinn:".. You can't" Ozma falls to his knee upon hearing the answer. Ace close his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Dammit, dead end." - Ace muttered. As he open his eyes, everything is back to normal, he look around and see Oscar still lowered his head in sadness.

"Salem can't be killed... You all heard too right?" - Yang asked.

"Wait, you girls all saw that?!" - Ace asked.

"We do, do you?" - Weiss asked, Ace lightly nod in returned.

"I.." Ozpin look up, with tears streaming down his face.

"I was.."

"There was so much things you hadn't told us! How could you think that was okay?!" - Yang enraged. Ozpin didn't say anything, only lowered his head in shame.

"Professor.. What is your plan to defeat Salem?" - Ruby asked.

"I.. I don't have one..." Suddenly Ozpin got punch in the face by Qrow.

"No one wanted me... I was cursed... I gave my life to you because you gave me a chance in this world.. I thought i was finally doing something good..." - Qrow said.

"But you are." - Ozpin said tearfully.

"Meeting you... Are the worst luck in my life." - Qrow said sadly.

"... Maybe you're right..." - Ozpin's eyes glow as control is transferred back to Oscar. Who holds his cheek in pain from the effects of Qrow's punch.

"What happened?" - Ruby asked.

"He's... gone." - Oscar said.

"Bastard! Tell him that i'm not done yet!" - Yang yelled.

"No, this is different. He's gone. It.. It's like he's locked himself deep inside my head. Our head? Urgh! I hate this! I want it to stop!" - Oscar held his head in pain.

"He just left us?" - Weiss asked.

"What are we gonna do now?" - Blake asked.

"Fuckin bas.." - before Yang finished her sentence...

"Everyone calm down! We need to get moving, it'll be dark before we know it. See that trail there? It might lead us to somewhere." - Ace point to the direction of the trail.

"Oh so you decide right now is the smart-ass time, huh?" - Yang said sarcastically as she approach Ace.

"Yang, knock it off." - Qrow said. But Yang grab Ace by the collar of his shirt.

"Do you think i forget that you lied about your identity as Drake and the fact that you know me and my sister all along. You're no different than Oz.." - As Yang was say halfway, Ace grab her arms with not too strong but not too weak force, get them off his collar and hold them, then he gave her a cold glare.

"I have no intention to defending what Ozpin done in his past, but right now we are in the middle of a nowhere and if my feeling were right, the storm could come at any moment. So between dealing Ozpin's business once we get a shelter and frozen to death out here, which one would you choose?" - Ace said harshly. Yang could only stare at him in fear and anger.

"He's right, lady. I understand that you're all upset. Honestly, I'm still coming to terms with the fact that this is humanity's second time around. But, if we don't move, we die. And I'll be damned if I've lived this long just to die out here in the cold!" - Maria said.

"She's right guys, let's get moving." - Ruby said, Ace let go of Yang's arms as everyone grabbing their belongings. Ace give Maria a piggyback. Oscar picking up The Long Memory.

"I'm just gonna be another one of his lives, right?" - Oscar ask Ruby.

"Of course not. You're your own person." - Ruby said.

"Don't lie to him, Ruby. We are better than that." - Qrow said sarcastically as he drinking his flask.

**End chapter 4**

**Note: okaaaayy~ so i'm sorry for being out for so long, so much things happen to me at that time and working on Salem's alternate past was a lot harder than i though, once again i'm sorry for my long time absent and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And see you in the next chapter.**

**(*) Ironically, Ace dream was to become a huntsman who not just slaying Grimm, but also did something more. In other word, his dream is to become a hero.**


	12. Chapter 5: An odd shelter PT1

**Chapter 5: An "odd" shelter**

As team RWBY, Ace, Maria, Qrow and Oscar was following the trails...

"Doesn't look like this is gonna let up..." - Qrow sighed.

"Just want to get this stupid Relic to Atlas." - Blake said.

"I thought you said trails led somewhere, asshole. And we haven't see a thing yet." - Yang grumbling.

"Maybe we're not there yet, cuz i'm sure it always led to.." - As Ace was said halfway.

"Everyone, quiet. Did you guys hear that?" - Ruby asked. This time, they heard a metallic squeaking noise.

"Hmm, that noise..." - Ace muttered. Then before them was a large but abandoned farm, one of the front gates swings back and forth due to the wind. A large sign above the entrance said "BRUNSWICK FARMS".

"See? Told you the trails led to somewhere." - Ace said.

"Yeah, sure." - Yang muttered.

"It looks abandoned." - Weiss said.

"Well, it's better than nothing." - Ruby said.

"Come one, i think we can all use some rest." - Qrow said as they all go inside. When they finally arrived at one of the house, the snow storm has gone from bad to worse.

"But still, this is strange. Despite this place was abandoned, it seems like nothing was completely destroyed." - Ace wondered.

"Maybe everyone left in a hurry. Before things took a turn?" - Weiss said as she shivering from the chill. Qrow was trying to open the door but realize it was locked.

"Hmm, stay on guard." - Qrow said as he prepare to kick the door but Ace stop him.

"Wait master! Let me." - Ace approach the door, he pull out a lock picker then insert it into the lock, it took few seconds until...***click***

"Got it." - Ace slowly open the door, his right hand was holding his katana in case if something happened. Then he quickly get in for first watch, he look around...

"I think.. we're.. good. C'mon, let's get inside." - Ace said. They all get inside the house, eyes still cautiously looking around the place.

"Don't forget to close the door, it's already cold in here as it is." - Maria said as she step inside the house. **(Luckily the door's lock was not busted)**

"I saw a chimney from the outside, maybe we could get a fire going?" - Blake asked.

"Please. I'll look for some blankets." - Weiss said as she proceed to the next room.

"Yang, go with her." - Qrow said. While the others was looking around, Ruby notice a group of pictures on the wall. She decide to step closer to see, the pictures show the families who "used to" own the farms, then Ace walks up to her.

"Nice families there. What do you think, Rube?" - Ace asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." - Ruby said. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Weiss!" - Ruby exclaimed as she and Ace head up stair and went into the room the others are in.

"What's going o.. Oh bloody hell..." - Ace was shocked at what he saw, before them was a bed with two decomposing corpses on it.

Few moments later... Everyone was around the now burning fireplace, Ace just came back from give the corpses a proper buried.

"What took you so long?" - Yang asked.

"I decided to check the other houses, and i found out there are bodies in every home. Like the whole farm just went to sleep and never woke up." - Ace said as he brushing snow off himself.

"My Oum..." - Yang dumbfounded.

"So we're not staying here, right?" - Weiss asked.

"I wish we could. But as i predicted earlier, the storm outside is getting worse. I doubt we'll get anywhere without or before getting freeze to death." - Ace sighed.

"Seems like we don't have choice but to stay here then." - Qrow said. Ace walk over to Weiss.

"Here, thought you might need this." - Ace handed Weiss a blanket.

"Thank you." - Weiss said as she use the blanket to cover herself.

"Well, might as well get comfortable." - Maria said as she take a book from the bookshelf.

"Yeah, fat chance." - Yang scoffed.

"Okay then, let's do something. If this place wasn't abandoned it might still have supplies we could use." - Ruby suggested.

"Hey, yeah. Maybe even a car." - Oscar said.

"I'll do some sweep of the grounds." - Qrow said as he get up, then he turned back.

"No one goes anywhere alone." - he warned.

"Yang and i can search the other buildings for vehicles." - Blake said.

"***sigh* **Fine, whatever gets me out of this house." - Yang said as she and Blake start to leave. Ace stand up after warming himself.

"I'll go with Ruby, you stay here until you're warm enough ok?" - Ace said to Weiss.

"Actually... I think i'll go with you too." - Weiss looked up.

"Heh.. Ice Queen.." - Ace muttered and tried to hold his giggle.

"What's that?" - Weiss ask with her eyebrown raised.

"N.. Nothing, your choice then." - Ace said.

Ruby, Weiss and Ace went to search the supplies room. Ruby use the flashlight from her Scroll due to the room was covered in darkness, Weiss use her Myrtenaster to send small flames to light up the candles in the room.

"There." - Weiss said.

"Let there be light." - Ace said. As the room was lighted, they saw a bar and a full of alcohol shelves.

"On second thought, maybe we should keep this room closed.." - Ruby said.

"Huh?" - Weiss wondered.

"I'm just... not sure how my uncle's taking all of this." - Ruby frowned.

"Oh." - Weiss said. Ace place his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's an adult. I'm sure he'll be fine." - Ace reassure Ruby.

"Hopefully... Anyway, come on! We'll never get to Atlas on an empty stomach!" - Ruby said as she walks forward. As she was open another door...

"Ruby? Are we really still going to Atlas?" - Weiss asked as she look down sadly.

"Why wouldn't we be?" - Ruby asked.

"I mean... You heard what Jinn said. If there's no way to kill Salem, then what's the point in all of this?" - Weiss said sadly.

"I.." - but before Ruby could said anything.

"Are you giving up that easily?" - Ace intefere. Weiss look up.

"Look, call my guts fat. But i'm sure that things are not hopeless just yet, maybe there is something that we don't quite know yet, all i want to say was don't.. and never give up hope like that, ok?" - Ace said.

"... Yeah, you're right. Maybe i was just tired and i really hate this place." Weiss said as she and Ace step into the room.

"anything else, Ruby?" - Weiss asked.

"Nothing but more alcohol" - then she notice a large metal door on the ground.

"and a wine cellar, i think?" - Ruby said, then she was able to find something that she had to let out a yelp.

"What? What is it?" - Weiss asked.

"FOOD!" - Ruby exclaimed, holds out a can of beans.

"Yeah, good find Ruby." - Ace praise Ruby.

"Uh.. Canned food?" - Weiss asked in incredulous.

"Oh trust me, you put enough salt on anything, and it will taste juuust fine." - Ruby said happily.

"I also brought a salt shake with me, should help though." - Ace said.

"Well, i guess it's better than nothing." - Weiss smiled. Then she walks over to help Ruby and Ace grab some cans of food. Ruby and Weiss going back first.

"But i still seriously hate this place..." - Weiss said. As Ace was grabbing the last few cans, he suddenly feel something's not right and look over the cellar door on the ground.

"Ace! Are you done?!" - Ruby yell bring Ace back to reality.

"Uh.. Yeah! Coming!" - Ace said as he carry the canned foods and hurriedly walks to Ruby and Weiss.


	13. Chapter 5: An odd shelter PT2

9:30pm... Ruby walks toward Qrow who was sitting nearby the window, Ace was also sitting with his mentor.

"The storm's cleared up for now. We should be able to leave by morning." - Ace said.

"That's good." - Ruby said.

"No... I got a bad feeling about this place, especially with me around..." - Qrow said.

"... U know, master.. Think about it, remember those time when me and my team were still under your wing?" - Ace asked.

"Yeah?" - Qrow said.

"Well.. On the bright side, none of us die from your uh.. bad luck semblance.. bruises and injuries aside of course hehe.. uh..***sigh* **forgive my disrespect, master." - Ace said.

"***scoff* **don't worry, i do appreciate your considerate, big guy." - Qrow said as he took a chug from the alcohol bottle.

"Anyway, Ruby? Why don't you tell the others to get some sleep, we'll wake you guys up before sunrise." - Ace said which earned a "ok" from Ruby.

The next morning, Ace was sit sleeping while his hand was still holding his katana, Qrow's also sleep on the chair with the alcohol bottle on his hand, but soon his hand loose grasp...***clang!***

"Gah!" - Ace startled, readied his katana as he look around. After seen that there's nothing wrong, he calm down and sheated his sword. At that time, Ruby is also wake up due to the bottle noise.

"Did you overslept too?" - Ruby asked.

"Yeah, i think..." - Ace said as he rubbing his eyes. He look through the window and saw that it was already morning, he stand up and try to wake Qrow up.

"Master, wake up. It's already morning." - Ace lightly shake his mentor.

"Urgh.. Leave me alone..." - Qrow groan as he shoves Ace's hand. Ace look at the empty bottle before grab it and throw it into the wall, shattering it.

"Gah! What?!" - Qrow startled. Then he see Ace, Ruby before him and the shattered bottle.

"Oh right, sunrise." - Qrow said. Ruby run to her uncle and hug him.

"You know, you can talk to me about stuff. Yang too." - Ruby said.

"Let's just get outta here." - Qrow said as he hugging back.

Later, the groups moves on the outside. Weiss use her Myrtenaster create a fireball to make the trailer's hitch attached to Bumblebee. Oscar and Blake was sitting on the house steps, looks tired. Ace was standing beside them.

"There." - Weiss said.

"Can we just go back to bed?" - Oscar said tiringly.

"If we're all so tired, maybe we should make breakfast?" - Blake said with her sleepy eyes.

"I wish i could.***sniff* **ugh,but unfortunately even i was on lazy mode now..." - Ace said as he sniffing his smelling salt bottle in order to wake him up. Ruby and Qrow push the flatbed trailer that Yang and Blake found last night behind Bumblebee. Once it's in position, Ruby walks up to Yang.

"You guys got the bike ready?" - Ruby asked, earn a thumbs up from Yang.

"Well, it's done now. Let's hook this up and.." - Qrow set his foot on the trailer, unfortunately one of the tire of the trailer goes flat.

"Argh, sod off..." - Ace cursed. Qrow groans in frustration before checking the flat tire.

"You people are just a beacons for bad luck, aren't you?" - Maria complaint.

"Miss Calavera, please." - Ace said as he still try to fight his sleepiness. Upon hearing Maria's word, Qrow sigh in frustration sit beside a nearby fence.

"I'm starting to think the universe doesn't want us getting to Atlas..." - Yang said.

"***sigh* **come on, it just a flat tire. I'm sure there's a spare." - Ruby said.

"It's not just that, it's everything. Storms, Monsters an..***sigh* **i'm so tired..." - Yang complaint.

"Me too, it feels like we're having a fight to get by." - Blake said.

"I know, but that's what we signed up for." - Ruby reasoned.

"We signed up to try and save the world, not just... delay the inevitable." - Oscar said.

"Last night, i... I couldn't stop thinking - why are we even going to Atlas?" - Weiss said worrily.

"Again, Weiss? Cuz we have to." - Ace said as he rubbing his eyes.

"Why? Ozpin hid the Relics behind giant doors under enormous schools, but... how long would it take Salem to find a lamp in the middle of nowhere?" - Yang said.

"What? The Grimm might.."

"They'd find it eventually, sure, but bury it or just throw it down the well, it would take years. It might even not happen in our lifetime. But we could be done with it now." - Yang said.

"I.. You know what? Your call, Ruby." - Ace want to talk back but he knows it will be counter-productive and plus, he was quite tired now. Ruby detach the Relic of Knowledge out of her belt, look at it then look at her teammates who all have a dazed looks as if they didn't have enough sleep. Then she walking over the wells, hand still holding the Relic.

"I am... really... tired..." - Ruby said as her eyes looks like about to shut. As she was dazed looking at the well, suddenly a pair of red-eyes appear snapped her out of her state, cause her accidentally drop the Relic into the well.

"No! No! No!" - Ruby exclaimed which causing Ace to woke up and walk over her.

"What's going on, Ruby?" - Ace asked.

"I didn't mean to drop it..." - Ruby facepalmed. Yang put her hand on Ruby shoulder, eyes still dazed.

"It's ok, you just said you're tired. It's probably nothing, now let's g.."

"What's wrong with you?!" - Ruby swatted Yang's hand off.

"We can't just leave! We have to go down there! We have to get the lamp back!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"All we need to do is fix this trailer. Hey farm boy, check the shed for spare." - Qrow said to Oscar.

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE LAMP!" - Ruby shouted. Ace put his hand on Ruby shoulder.

"Then i'll go with you, with or without them." - Ace said as he look at Ruby's teammate.

"***sigh* **i'll go too..." - Blake said.

"We'll go down together." - Weiss said.

"Fine! Get the stupid lamp. Oscar, fix the tire." - Qrow said as he get up and head to the house.

"Where are you going?" - Maria asked. Qrow answer by shaking his flask.

"... Stupid." - Maria muttered then she sat down and read one of the books she found inside the house.

Once RWBY and Ace hop down the well, Ruby and Yang takes out their Scrolls and turn on their flashlight, Ace just simply had a glowstick with him.

"You could've just use Scrolls, you know that." - Weiss said.

"Yeah, but i rather saving the batteries." - Ace said. The groups keep finding their way through the underground watersystem but no luck.

"Oh come on, where is it?" - Ruby groans.

"Turn off your light and just look for the glows?" - Blake asked.

"Okay..." - Ruby said nervously. She and Yang turn off their flashlights, Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and proceeds forward with caution. They're continue their search until...

"There!" - Blake point forward. They notice the blue glows of the Relic was coming from the tunnel in the right side, Ruby then run forward by herself. Once she's arrive the tunnel, the Relic was right there, she runs over and pick it up.

"Guys,i.." But before she could call out for her teammate, she just found out something terrified. Before her was a bunch of scp-096 look like Grimms turn their heads toward her, Ruby let out a terrified scream which snapped her teammates out of their sleepy state.

"Ruby?!" - Yang gasped. Ruby run out of the tunnel, they approach her.

"What is it?" - Yang asked. And she got her answer as more of the scp like Grimms coming out of the tunnel.

"Oh fucking criminy..." - Ace said as he drop his glowstick and reach for his weapon, the other was also readied theirs. Ruby fire her Crescent Rose at them, suddenly one of them let out an ear-piercing scream which causing RWBY and Ace struggle to stand.

"What.. is this?" - Ace asked.

"My weapon... feels heavy.." - Blake said as she couldn't hold her Gambol Shroud up. Lucky for them, Maria was there.

"Now!" - Maria demands then turn around and run. Team RWBY and Ace also did the same, They continue to rush their way through the underground passages while avoiding more of the Grimms along the way. They then make their way to an underground room. However, Team RWBY, Ace and Maria notice a much larger group of the Grimms at one end of the room. They make a run toward the other way, but one of the Grimm lets out another scream, causing them to collapsed.

"I can't... do this... I can't..." - Yang said as she struggle to move.

"Damn it.." - Ace pull out the Riser and the Tendo Orb but struggle to insert the Orb into the Riser due to the effect of the scream.

"Hang on, my lord." - Zhao said as he control the Orb insert into the Riser. Ace was now transform into Drake. But unfortunately it didn't help cuz he can't move a muscle right now. "Argh, can't move."

Maria was using her cane to support her as she notice a set of stairs infront of them.

"An exit. An exit!" - Maria exclaimed. Ruby then crawl up to Weiss to help her move, suddenly she heard a weapon drop sound behind her, she notices Blake was on the ground as the Grimm continue to approach her and Drake was too far from reach.

"Blake! Get.. up!" - Drake said as he tried to crawl out to her.

"It's.. Ok..." - Blake said then she lied on the ground motionless, more Grimms emerge from where they came from. Ruby looks in horror and in her desperation, tried to crawl to her Faunus friend as one of the Grimms reach their hand to her.

"BLAAAAKE!" - Ruby shouted. However her eyes start glows brightly, causing the Grimms to back away in pain, Blake gasp as she had her conscious back. Ruby help her up as Weiss, Yang, Drake and Maria also get back up.

"I've got her!" - Ruby exclaimed.

"What just happened?" - Maria asked.

"Ruby shot out light from her eyes, that happened." - Drake answered. Weiss runs up the stair and tries to get the door open, but they don't budge.

"They're locked!" - Weiss exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" - Yang said as she ready to smash the door. But the Grimm let out another scream causing them to collapse again.

"Fuck me..." - Drake cursed.

"No... No!" - Yang exclaimed as she reaching out to the cellar door. As the Grimms was getting closer, Maria crawls toward the collapsed Ruby.

"Ruby, what colors are your eyes?" - Maria asked.

"S.. Silver..." - Ruby answered which earns a gasp from Maria.

"Do you have families? Friends?" - Maria asked.

"What?" - Ruby asked. But notice the Grimm was getting an inch closer.

"Look, don't think about them. Think about the people who love you. Focus your thought on them. The way they make you feel. Focus!" - Maria demands. Ruby took her advices then close her eyes.

"Life... is beautiful. It is precious..." - soon the flashback from Vol 1-3 coming back in Ruby's head.

"And it must... be protected." - After focusing, Ruby open her eyes. She sits up and her eyes glow brightly once more, driving the Grimm back and disintegrating them all. Maria and Ruby stare in awe while Weiss, Blake, Drake and Yang recover. Yang crawls up the stairs and punches the doors open with her prosthetic arm while firing from its gun. Team RWBY, Drake and Maria run out and find themselves in the basement that Ruby, Ace and Weiss discovered yesterday.

"Wait, we're back in the house?" - Drake asked. Then they all notice Qrow was leaning on the counter, passed out.

"Uncle Qrow! Get up!" - Ruby shakes her uncle.

"Get off me! Wait, what are you doing here?" - Qrow asked.

"We are leaving, you drunkard. C'mon!" - Maria said then she runs out of the room, with Weiss, Blake and Yang follow her. Ace has cancel his transformation, he turn back to look at the basement where they've crawl out.

"Not yet..." - Ace said. Then he grabs a few alcoholic bottles from the shelves then throw them at the basement, shattering them.

"Hey... Hey! What are you doing?!" - Qrow said angrily. But Ace pay no mind, he pull out a matchbox, light up one then throw it into the spilled alcohol which sets the Grimms on fire.

"Now we can leave." - Ace said then he with Ruby drag Qrow out of there.

"Stop it! Stop! What's wrong with you?! What's.. Oh..." - Qrow then notice the burning Grimms still walking toward them. Once they've reach outside, everyone was sits in the trailer except Ace.

"You want to get out of here or what?!" - Yang asked.

"Of course i do, but i don't think it'll be enough for me so i rather ride my own bike." - Ace said as he "regrow" his bike and get on it.

"Hit it! Go! Go!" - Ace yelled as he take off, Yang also waste no time driving away from the now burning house.

**End chapter 5.**


End file.
